Wolf Tales
by Lady Kathryne
Summary: A collection of one shots, drabbles and flashfics containing the wolves of Twilight. Most of these will be rated between T and M for language and adult themes.
1. What's Not Said

**Title:** What's Not Said

**Genre:** friendship, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Paul/ Bella

**Word Count: **500

**Prompt:** He's not an idiot, you know

**Pre-Reader:** Twin, AKA Katastrophic Kat, AKA Kat, AKA Kat 1

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made nor do I intend to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~** )

Paul shook his head in disbelief. Someone had to hate him in Heaven. This couldn't be right. He **had** to be dreaming. Paul Lahote **couldn't **be a father.

"What's her name?" He stared at the baby in the social workers arms.

"Her name is Makenzii Nicole Lahote."

Paul thought back to the woman who fled his doorstep nearly a year ago. If the baby hadn't smelled so much like him, he'd have asked for a paternity test. His wolf growled in protest at that thought. The pup was theirs- no tests needed thank you.

"Come on inside then." He said while wiping the grease from his hands the best he could. He'd been caught working on his car. So much for a peaceful day off- he knew hell would break loose when she left.

He thanked the pack yet again for helping him with the renovations made after Arianna had left him. The feminine touches had come from his new-found best friend, Bella Swan and he could tell that the social worker had been impressed by them.

The two spent an hour discussing his new responsibilities. He felt aged beyond his 22 years already. She offered him her card and a diaper bag on her way to the door and told him to call if he needed anything. As soon as she shut the door, he dialed Bella's number. Once he hung up with her, he called Sam. The news of his daughter spread like wildfire through the pack after that. As he stared down at her, Paul felt the walls of panic closing in on him.

"I'm just a mechanic...How do I take care of a baby?"

Three weeks flew by fast as Paul settled into a workable routine. Bella helped him with his baby, offering her free time to him so he could work, sleep and patrol. The pack had never seen him so determined- not since Victoria anyways. None of them had children of their own- yet anyways. They just couldn't understand how he felt. Caring for someone else changed how he saw a lot of things.

Another week gone by found the pack at Sam's. Bella had heard enough of the teasing and jealous barbs from Jacob. He didn't see what was so special about Paul having a baby. She threw down her game controller and stood to glare at him.

Jacob blinked, confused by her anger. "What gives Bella?"

"He's not an idiot, you know." She growled and stormed away.

"What just happened?" Quil asked his friends.

Leah's eyes rolled. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Uh… she's mad?" Jacob tried.

Kim snorted. "Men."

"She's in love with Paul. Has been for a while." Leah shrugged.

Jared took that moment to walk through Sam's door. "Bella is over at Paul's. They're kissing."

Leah smirked when Jacob growled. He'd never change. "See?"

"How did you know that?" Embry wondered.

"I pay attention to everything not said. If you just pay attention to their words alone, you'll miss something important."


	2. In The Hands of Her Wolf

**Title:** In The Hands Of Her Wolf

**Genre:** family

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Paul/ Bella

**Word Count: **500

**Prompt:** picture

**Pre-Reader:** Amber and my fic twin Kat

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made nor do I intend to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~** )

"Daddy!"

Paul frowned when he saw the tears on his daughter's face. He wiped his hands on a rag and closed the hood of his wife's car. He and Bella had just celebrated their seventh year anniversary before her car started to rattle.

Makenzii flew into his arms while her friends Chris, Wyatt and Madison followed her closely. He could only wonder what had happened. They'd gone to the beach with Bella, Kim and Emily only an hour ago.

"What's wrong, 'Kenzii?"

When she didn't answer, he turned to her friends. "What happened?" He asked, running a soothing hand down Makenzii's back.

Chris huffed. "Gabriella started picking on her. She said Makenzii doesn't have a real mom."

"She also said Auntie Bella doesn't love her anymore because she has Brayden… cuz her real mom didn't want her and left her with you." Madison told him with a quiet voice.

"I wanted to hit her, but dad said I can't hit girls." Chris said with a frown. "I shoved her down though when mom wasn't looking!" He grinned.

Paul sighed and did his best not to let the kids hear him growl. He phased much less these days, but hearing what Gabriella had said to Makenzii caused the wolf to perk up to defend his pup. "'Kenzii… baby, listen to me. Bella IS your mom and she loves you with all her heart. Don't listen to Gabriella. She's only jealous because you've got such a cool mommy."

"Kiera punched Gabriella in the nose when Auntie Leah wasn't watching. She took her home and Auntie Bella said to come here with Makenzii. She went to talk to Gabriella's mom." Wyatt said.

Paul hid his grin. He'd have to thank Leah. "Go play." He said.

He scrubbed his grease stained, work roughened hands over his face, biting back a frustrated moan after the kids were in the house. His ears perked up at the sound of his truck pulling into the driveway. He grinned when Bella shut the engine off and climbed out with Brayden in her arms. The four year old was a carbon copy of her, though he'd inherited his daddy's temper.

"Daddy!"

"Hey buddy."

"'Kenzii's sad!" Brayden frowned.

Paul nodded. "Yeah, she is buddy."

She relaxed as Paul pulled her into his arms, smiling when she felt his callused fingers graze the skin under her shirt. His hands dwarfed her own. They'd ripped apart vampires and battered tree trunks. His hands, too, had learned how to hold a newborn and rock a crying infant to sleep. They'd held Bella as she writhed in the pains of labor and cradled sick toddlers through the night.

"Daddy!" Brayden huffed. "You promised!"

Paul smirked. "I did?" He scooped Brayden up and winked. "Ok buddy, lets go to the garage."

Bella shook her head and sighed. "He needs to put play clothes on first!"

"I'll keep him clean." Paul grinned.

"You've said that before, Paul."

"You love me, Bella."

She smiled. "Yeah. I do."


	3. Butterfly Kisses

**Title:** Butterfly Kisses

**Genre:** Family

**Rating**: K

**Pairing**: Paul/Bella

**Word Count:** 500

**Prompt:** picture of a dad getting kisses from his baby.

**Pre-Reader:** my awesome fic twin, Kat

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made nor do I intend to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~** )

Bella smiled and kissed the curls of the sleeping infant in her arms. Makenzii Lahote had won the hearts of both her daddy and Bella nearly six months earlier when she'd been dropped into Paul's life. Bella had told him then that she'd be there to help- no matter what.

She looked down to the floor where Paul lay sleeping after a brutal day of work. She smiled and eased Makenzii onto the floor beside him and watched as the wolf in Paul woke enough to wrap a protective arm around the slumbering baby. She couldn't help but pout at her charging phone on the other side of the room.

With a quiet sigh, she started cleaning the mess made in the kitchen, taking care not to wake either the baby or her slumbering wolf. She had just put her hands into the soapy water when a knock sounded on the front door. She huffed and dried her hands before making her way to still the noise. A frown marred her lips at the sight of her best friend.

"Hey Bells… can we maybe talk?"

She checked to see that Paul and Makenzii hadn't been woken up before she stepped outside, closing the door behind her. "If you came to tell me I shouldn't be with Paul, you can leave Jake-"

He shook his head, stopping her mid sentence. "I just… I'm sorry. I've been a real ass lately. I talked to Sam yesterday… I just… I'm happy for you Bells."

She smirked. "You imprinted."

"How did you… Yeah… I did. Her name is Noel."

Bella nodded and motioned for him to follow her. Their steps faltered when they heard the deep bass chuckle of Paul and the high pitched squeals that followed it. They peeked into the living room in time to see Paul lowering Makenzii to his waiting lips in order to place raspberry kisses to her cheek.

"Fly fly little butterfly. Fly away and come home to me." He whispered kissing her cheek.

Jacob arched an eyebrow at Bella who only smiled and walked into the living room to join her boyfriend and his daughter. She stole a kiss from both of them before Paul sat up and saw their guest.

"Bella?"

"He imprinted." She didn't say anything else.

Paul relaxed and smirked. "What's her name?"

Jacob grinned and sat on the couch. "Her name is Noel Rivers. She just moved back with her parents a few weeks ago."

"So you're finally going to leave Bella alone?" Paul's tone was light, but the threat was still there.

Jacob nodded. "I just… I'm sorry Paul. I loved her… I guess I was…"

"You were jealous?" Bella teased.

They all laughed and fell into an easy silence. Jacob smiled as he watched Paul and Bella playing with Makenzii. He thanked Taha Aki for sending someone to him who could see him as he was. She loved him and he finally saw that. They were good for each other.


	4. Letting Go

**Title:** Letting Go

**Genre:** Family

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Paul/Bella, OC

**Word Count:** 500

**Prompt:** "Is anything ever really what you expect it to be?"

**Pre-Reader:** none for this one

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made nor do I intend to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~** )

Makenzii sighed and stared out at the rolling clouds overhead. Her room buzzed with activity as her cousins, Keira, Savannah and Piper, and her best friend, Madison, rushed to dress. Her mother stood near them, her calm demeanor helping to sooth their frazzled nerves.

"'Kenzii, you alright baby?"

She turned to Bella- the woman who had helped raise her- and smiled through the tears.

"Don't. you. **dare**." Keira growled when she saw.

Piper crossed her arms over her chest. "We worked **way** to hard to make you perfect. You will **not** ruin it before you become _Mrs. Conner Call_."

Makenzii chuckled. "Not even happy tears?"

"Not even _happy tears_." Keira warned.

"Fly away little butterfly." Bella whispered.

She hugged her as tight as she dared. "I love you mom."

A knock on the door broke through the silence. Keira checked that everyone looked presentable before opening the door. "Hi, Uncle Paul."

"Girls. Time to go." Tears clouded his eyes at the sight of Makenzii. "God, you're not **my** baby girl anymore."

Makenzii offered him a brilliant smile. "I'll **always** be your baby girl."

"You can always run, you know." He grinned.

"Paul, Behave." Bella chuckled before leaving.

Paul watched as Makenzii twirled, checking herself over in the mirror. The high-lo, halter style dress was perfect for the beach wedding she'd been dreaming of since she'd been just twelve years old. Paul swore the day he learned she wanted to marry Conner Call, he'd never let her out of her room again. Bella only laughed and promised him it would be alright. She'd shown him how in love the two were and Paul mused that his little girl could have done worse.

"I love you daddy." Makenzii whispered as she hugged him.

He grinned. "I love you too, my little butterfly."

Paul and Embry stood together watching Conner and Makenzii's first dance as husband and wife at the reception. The two had been surprised when they learned their kids had started dating. Paul snorted and shook his head.

"You know…. She told Bella she'd marry Conner after she came home from their first date." Paul mused.

Embry blinked. "Yeah? She was only **16**! Why not Chris or Wyatt?"

"Wyatt has Keira- always did- besides, he's like a brother to her. And Chris has always been interested in Maddie and he's too much like his dad."

"And Will has Piper. Poor Leah." Embry smirked.

Paul nodded. "Yeah. She _tried_ for a boy, you know? Taha Aki knew better."

They both shivered. "Could you _imagine_ a male version of Leah?"

Bella took that time to steal Paul away for a dance. She'd hardly changed over the years. Her hips were more rounded, her hair had more grey, but she'd remained beautiful to him.

"I never expected my life to turn out like this." Bella mused as he spun her.

Paul arched an eyebrow. "Is anything ever really what you expect it to be?"

"No. Sometimes it's **better** than what I expected." She grinned.


	5. Mr Lonely

**Title:** Mr. Lonely

**Genre:** drama… angst… hurt/ comfort… kind of…

**Rating**: M- for language mostly

**Wolves in question:** Jake mostly (no pairing this time) Quil, Embry and Leah

**Word Count: **500

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made nor do I intend to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~** )

**Author's Note:** So this little number wouldn't leave my head…. It goes along with the first four…. Could actually be a companion piece to 'What's Not Said.' Keep in mind, not all of the flash fics and drabbles I post here will be from the same universe…. Just so happens the first few are ;) Enjoy :D

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~** )

Jacob growled and ran through the forest. Jared's revelation that Bella had run to Paul hurt. He'd tried for the past three weeks to tell her that Paul wouldn't change just because he had a kid. Beside him, Quil and Embry ran in silence. They didn't hear Leah, but they knew she'd joined them for their run. They hated seeing Jake so hurt, but they didn't think Paul was bad for Bella.

"_You think Paul is good for her Quil?!"_ Jake growled.

Quil sighed. _"He is, Jake. He treats her with respect… he listens to her when she's upset…"_

"_He loves her."_ Embry told him.

Jacob snapped his jaws and ran that much faster. _"__**I**__ love her, Embry. __**I**__ listen to her. __**I'm**__ there when she needs me! I've __**always**__ been there for her. I've __**always**__ treated her with respect! What the fuck does __**he**__ have that I don't?"_

"_Her heart for one."_ Leah quipped.

"_Fuck you, Leah."_

"_Oh shut the fuck up, Jake. I'm so sick of the damn pity party. Fucking listen to me douche bag. If you keep trying to break them apart, you're going to lose her for good. I suggest you leave her alone for while. She's happy and if you truly loved her, you'd be happy for her."_

"_What would you know about being happy Leah?"_

"_I pity you, Jake. I may have been unhappy with how things turned out, but Bella helped me move past it. What would you have done if you had started something with Bella and imprinted? You would have crushed her. You know you would too!"_ She snapped.

"_Even if I did imprint, I'd fight for her!"_

"_You know you can't. Our imprints are our perfect matches in every way. Bella will always be your friend. Be happy with that."_ Quil muttered.

"_Just go the hell home to Claire, Quil. You too, Embry. Go to Angela. I just want to be alone."_

Quil and Embry sighed. They left him alone to run off his anger and heartache, promising to check in on him later. He ignored them and continued to run patrol routes through the trees. He'd never forgive Paul for stealing Bella. He'd loved her for as long as he could remember, and she'd been stolen by the womanizing, hot headed silver furred wolf. Could things get any worse?

He stopped just inside the tree line around Paul's house, watching him and Bella cuddling on his front steps. It had been an hour since Jared had shown up at Sam's and the two didn't look like they had moved. The sadness welled inside his chest when he heard Bella proclaim her love to Paul.

He turned and ran, too disheartened to stay and watch anymore. He never heard Paul asking Bella to be his girlfriend, and he missed her telling him yes. His thoughts were on his own sadness and the betrayal he felt with his pack brother, not how happy Bella looked with Paul in her life.


	6. Confessions

**Title:** Confessions

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Embry/Bella

**Word Count:** 100

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made nor do I intend to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**Summary: **

A vacation spent by the beach in Florida leads Embry to tell Bella how he really feels.

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~** )

The fading sun turned the ocean waves different hues of yellow, red and orange as they crashed onto the shore at Bella's feet. She'd been lost inside her head watching the waves break. Jacob had imprinted.

"Bella?"

She smiled as her friend sat beside her. "Hey, Embry."

"You're worrying me, you know that?" He said.

She frowned. "Why?"

He sighed and held her hand in his. "Because I'm in love with you and I know you're hurting still."

If he'd shocked her, she didn't say. "I'll be fine."

"You think so?" He checked.

She nodded and smiled. "I do now."


	7. Different Plans

**Title:** Different Plans

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: K

**Pairing**: Jake/Bella

**Word Count:** 500

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made nor do I intend to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~** )

Sunlight crept across the meadow where a lone tent sheltering a still sleeping couple stood sentry in the long grass. Jacob Black had done the unthinkable- he'd kidnapped his best friend, Bella Swan a week before her wedding. If only everyone knew that she'd asked him to rescue her from a marriage she never wanted in the first place.

Soft footsteps outside roused the young werewolf. They'd come to a remote part of the reservation- only his pack could have followed him here. He sighed. His pack- his friends- were sure to be livid with his actions. He covered Bella with a discarded blanket and stepped outside to greet his alpha, Sam Uley, and his beta, Jared Cameron. "I did what I had to do."

Sam nodded. "The leech wants Bella back Jake. Seth told everyone that Bella changed her mind and took off to be alone for a while, but Edward knows better."

Jared cringed when Jacob growled. "We have to take her back, Jake. I'm sorry."

"Please don't make me go back." All eyes turned to her as Bella emerged from the safety of the tent. She moved closer to Jacob and sighed when he wrapped her into his warmth. "I don't want to go back to him."

"I thought you loved him." Jared couldn't hide his confusion. "What changed?"

Bella shook her head. "It exhausted me to pretend. It exhausted **us** to pretend. I have Jacob's mark to prove I'm not a leech's property. I chose Jake a long time ago."

"She was on tribal grounds?" Sam checked. A nod offered by Jacob was the only answer he got. He sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have listened?" Jacob quipped.

Jared shook his head. "We might have thrown her out on her backside if you tried to tell us a month ago.. I'm sorry that we didn't trust you more by the way."

Jacob kissed Bella's temple. "They enthralled her after the battle with Victoria. Edward knew something had changed. I felt it… the bond we have… she got lost in her head."

"A wolf can't be far away from it's mate. That's why you nearly went mad with the need to see her." Jared's eyes grew large in understanding. "You'd already been mated to her."

"Seth gave me the opportunity I needed. He convinced Edward to let her say goodbye to me. Little did he know that once she was near me, his thrall started to break. We were already on tribal ground. I found the tent and ran." Jacob shrugged.

Sam offered them a smile. "Only Taha Aki knows why, but you two have been blessed." He teased.

"We'll be even more blessed when the leeches leave." Jacob huffed.

Bella sighed. "I don't want to face them alone."

"You won't be alone. You have the pack." Paul inclined his head. "You're his mate. You're pack and you're not alone anymore." Jacob arched an eyebrow but Paul only shrugged.

Bella sighed again. "Let's go."


	8. Wishes

**Title:** Wishes

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort

**Rating**: T (mostly for language)

**Pairing**: Sam/Bella

**Word Count:** 500

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made nor do I intend to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~** )

He found her on Second Beach, arms around her legs, chin resting on her knees. With a sigh, he sat beside her, waiting for her to acknowledge him. He and the other wolves had been outside the Taj as they fought. They'd heard the cruel things said, the angry words spoken- the whispered apology as she fled from him. Imprinting had been a curse that he had never truly understood- until he'd looked into _her_ eyes.

"What happens now, Sam?" Her cheeks still held evidence of the tears she'd spilled.

He sighed again. "Look up, Bella." He pointed to the star blazing across the black, cloudless sky. "Make a wish."

"What if I wished things were different?"

"They can be." He whispered.

"How do I forget that imprinting is what destroyed nearly 20 years of friendship? Imprinting destroys everything."

He offered her a soft kiss in reply. He swallowed hard and looked into her stunned chocolate orbs. "I can't just be your friend anymore. It wont work."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say, Sam."

He ran a hand through his hair. "The moment I saw you, the moment our eyes locked, I knew you were it for me."

"But-"

He shrugged. "You were happy with him. It's all I ever wished for you to be, Bella. I backed off and offered you a place in the pack and my friendship, but I can't do that now. Fuck if I'm not messing this up…"

Her head rested on his shoulder. "You imprinted on me, didn't you?"

"The day I saved you in the woods." He all but whispered.

She gasped. "Sam, that was two years ago! You let me date Jake while you sat on the sidelines?! Did he know?"

"I told him, yeah." He said with a sigh. "But as soon as he saw Danielle, things went to hell in a hand basket. I got so pissed off at him for hurting you."

Bella's eyes closed. She rested her head on his shoulder again and stayed quiet for a few more minutes. "You know I'm not going to just jump into bed with you."

"I know that- wait… so.. you accept it then?" He asked in surprise.

She nodded. "It explains why Jake would get so pissed when we would talk or laugh together. He knew. The fucker **knew** and he _still_ dated me! The asshat!" She growled.

"He's hurting enough with the knowledge that he lost your friendship." He chuckled.

The silence blanketed them in peace. Sam leaned back on his elbows and studied her as she watched the stars. He offered her a small smile when she turned to look his way.

"What?" She asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

He shook his head. "Just wondering what you wished for that has you smiling that way."

"I only wished for what every woman does." She teased.

He huffed. "And? What's that?"

"A happy ending." She grinned.

He smiled and nodded his head. "A happy ending indeed."


	9. Fere Vale

**Title:** Fere Vale

_-Latin for Almost Goodbye_

**Genre:** drama

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Paul/Bella

**Word count:** 100

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made nor do I intend to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~** )

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"I saw you and Lauren at Jared's."

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me, Paul." She glared at him. He saw her packed bag and panicked. He saw the pain in her expressive eyes and sighed. He took her hand in his, pulling her into his arms.

"Come talk to me. Please."

"Just tell me why her."

"Baby… she tried hitting on me tonight. I told her to back off."

"Promise?" She checked.

"I married _you_. I love _you_." He stressed.

She smiled. "I love you too Paul."

He'd never forgive himself if he'd let her walk away.


	10. Quia Nunc

**Title:** Quia Nunc

**Genre:** hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Embry/Leah

**Word Count:** 500

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made nor do I intend to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**Author's note:**  
So… this one goes along with my one shot Breath of Life. Little snippets leading up to the one shot… I may flesh this out later… but it's been on my mind lately… and this is the result… I'm working on getting over a writers block for my other stories… driving me nuts -.-

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ )

Sad brown eyes followed her as she waltzed through the room of a house she despised being in. She could think of a thousand places to be, but here she waited until her _alpha_ finished dolling out patrol schedules for the week.

"You gonna tell her?"

"Does it _look_ like I have a death wish Jake?"

"You should tell her soon. She might surprise you."

"Maybe."

"Come on man… let's go for a run."

Embry sighed and shook off his thoughts of Leah. His imprint wanted nothing to do with the pack. So he'd stayed away from her.

For now.

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ )

_"Morning."_

_"Whatever. Let's just get this over with."_

_"Sure, sure."_

_"Damn happy ass fool."_

He sighed and emptied his mind. He'd learned after a week how to clear his mind and remain completely quiet in his wolf form. He couldn't afford a slip-up and have Leah learn his secret before he could talk to her face to face. She tolerated his quiet presence for the simple fact that unless she wanted conversation, he remained mute to her.

_"Embry?"_

_"Got something?"_

_"You're overly quiet today?"_

_"You like me because I'm quiet, remember?"_

He chuckled when she huffed. He'd tell her soon.

"Take a walk with me."

Embry eyed his alpha warily. He followed him, his mind racing with unease. "What's wrong?" He thanked the spirits for his calm demeanor.

Sam turned to look at the quiet wolf. "What's going on with you and Leah?"

His wolf growled inside. Their alpha still loved her. He had an imprint, yet he still loved the she-wolf. Why hadn't he seen it before? "Nothing. She's a friend."

"Whatever you're doing, thanks. She's less aggressive.." Sam muttered.

Embry nodded. "She is."

Sam sighed. "Just don't hurt her."

"I won't." He promised. He couldn't if he tried.

"**Call**! Get your ass _out here_!"

Embry arched an eyebrow at Quil and Jacob before setting the wrench in his hands down on the concrete. He poked his head out of the garage and blinked at the agitated she-wolf standing on his front lawn.

"Issues?"

She glared before grabbing his hand and pulling him away from his house. She knew Quil and Jake would be listening. "What did you say to Sam?"

Embry's wolf whined. "Nothing. _I swear_. He asked if there was anything between us."

"And you told him...?"

"The _truth_." He bit out, his voice bitter. "We're_ friends_."

Memories surfaced through the fog of sleep as Leah woke. Embry's lips ghosting over her skin, his voice husky in her ear- She grinned when she felt his arm snake around her waist. She turned her head to him, offering him a kiss.

"Hey Leah I'm home from- Oh wow…" Seth stopped in her doorway and stared at the two.

Embry arched an eyebrow. "No hiding." He whispered.

She nodded, kissing him again. "No hiding."

"What's going on?" Seth wondered.

Embry kissed her then, smirking when Seth pretended to gag.

Leah smiled. "I'm happy again, Seth. That's **all** that matters."


	11. Breath of Life

**Title: **Breath of Life

**Pairing**: Embry/Leah

**Rating**: M

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort

**Summary: **Embry made a promise to himself and his mate that she would have to make the first move before the imprint would be sealed between them. She's finally in a place where she can try.

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made or intended to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**Author's Note:**

This is the one shot that my 'drabble fic' Quia Nunc is based off of. I moved it here to be read kind of back to back. Enjoy it :D

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)

Leah sighed and shook her head. She **must** be dreaming.

She'd just seen her baby brother walk out the front door hand in hand with none other than _Bella Swan_. It had been their well kept secret that Seth had imprinted on her when he'd seen her after his first phase. Now… well now he had less than a year left- _four months if they were counting_\- before he'd claim her as his own for good. She sighed and curled up on the couch with a book in her hands. She rarely had the house to herself, but fuck if she wasn't going to enjoy it.

Especially after **that** bombshell.

It wasn't but two hours later that the pack stood on her doorstep. She blinked and allowed them to enter, turning her back on Sam as he closed the door behind him. She heard him sigh but ignored it. Imprinting had forever tainted everything for her. She'd never see the good in what happened between her, Sam and the bitch known as Emily. She found herself happy for her brother, but she still hated imprinting.

"So to what do I owe this… _pleasure_?" She sneered when they were all seated- more like sprawled across her living room furniture and floor.

Paul rolled his eyes. "You've been ignoring us. Our wolves didn't like it."

"Oh joy… I get the pleasure of a room full of mutts in my house." She sneered again. "Remind me again why I **want** you here?!"

"Leah." Sam tried.

She whirled around and glared. "Shut **up** Sam. No one asked you to come here. Lord knows I didn't **invite** you here." She huffed. "If you'll excuse me, _alpha_." She hissed and gave him a mock curtsey.

Jared shook his head. "She's in rare form." He quipped.

"Not helping, Jared." Sam said sadly. He knew she could hear them. She'd only disappeared to the kitchen- the next room over.

Embry smiled sadly and slipped from the room. The only two to see him go were Jacob and Quil. The others were too busy arguing or- in Collin and Brady's case at least- flipping through the channels on the big screen TV.

Leah stood in front of her kitchen window with her hands gripping the counter and her body shaking slightly. She hated being a wolf. She hated that she couldn't get away from it. Her wolf wanted it's pack. She as a human wanted them to leave. She never noticed him until a pair of well built, solid yet gentle tan arms wrapping themselves around her slim waist. She still tensed all the same when she felt it.

"Come on Leah. It's just me." He said quietly with his chin resting on her shoulder. She may have been older, but he'd grown tall after he'd phased.

She relaxed slightly in his hold. "You're about the only wolf I tolerate anymore, Em." She murmured softly.

"Not true." He crooned. "You let Jake and Quil near you too. And the pups." He teased.

Her eyes closed when his soft tone washed over her ears. His breath on her neck was sparking long repressed feelings in her. "The pups are afraid of me. Jake is the **true** alpha and Quil just doesn't care how much I yell at him. The fucker."

Embry smiled against the skin of her shoulder. "That's true. But he's loyal as fuck to his friends. And that's **why** he's always around you. He's your friend. All you have to do is give him half of a chance."

Leah was quiet. She didn't know what to say to that. She didn't have to say anything though. She knew he was right. "Hey, Em?"

"Yeah Leah?"

"Thanks." She said quietly.

Embry smiled again and kissed the crown of her head. The way things had ended for her after Sam imprinted… it wasn't right for someone to hurt that much. After she'd become a wolf, he'd been endlessly patient and overly gentle and calm. It brought her out of her self erected fortress of hurt and anger enough to show her that he was worthy of her friendship.

Even now, he saw only a glimpse of the girl she had been -not that he let the pack see. He'd always had the uncanny ability to hide what he thought and felt. Not even Sam saw the tender, caring side of her anymore. She became hellfire and brimstone when he came around. And when it came to Emily, a mile of barbed wire and land mines separated the two. She'd never be forgiven.

Even the pack had been kept at bay by a moat of alligators, crocodiles and sharks. All but Jacob, Quil and Embry. They'd claimed her- same as Bella.

Embry had been the one to lay a small, miniscule claim to her newly awaked heart. Embry took the time to really try and break down every last defense she had. And she had a great many. His affection had slowly kindled a fire within her that she had long thought dead. She couldn't help but feel she something major had happened when it came to the quiet wolf holding her though.

Something important.

She'd think about it later, for now she basked in his sweet embrace- that of a friend.

Embry brought her from her thoughts with another kiss to the crown of her head and slinked back into the living room without being noticed. He was quiet by nature, add that to being a wolf and he was the perfect person to use as a spy. No one knew where he was most of the time. The age old saying 'it's always the quiet ones' definitely pertained to him.

If the pack only knew.

Jared and Sam were still arguing playfully while Collin and Brady watched avidly- their heads moving hilariously from left to right like spectators at a tennis match. Paul walked back into the living room after having gone to the bathroom. He did a double take when he saw how close Leah was sitting to Jacob, Quil and Embry. Leah only rolled her eyes and gave him a challenging glare. He shrugged if off before he asked a question that made the room go quiet.

"So, where's Seth?"

Jacob looked to Leah and then away again. Jared and Sam stopped and looked around the room, just now realizing they were short a pack member.

Leah only sighed. "He's on a date."

The quiet became almost unsettling. Sam stared at the girl with a raised eyebrow but she only returned the stare with a challenging gleam in her eyes. She wasn't going to divulge private information if she didn't have to. Paul had his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought before a glimmer of revelation hit them.

"You've got to be kidding me…" He should have been more upset about it than he was, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to be. She almost felt… no… she couldn't be…

"What's wrong Paul?" Jared asked.

He shook his head. "She's his imprint, isn't she?!" He all but demanded of the girl. Sam's warning growl had him backing down, but only just.

She arched an eyebrow. "If she is?"

"Holy shit!" He whispered.

Jared huffed. "Helllloooo! Care to fill the rest of the class in, valedictorian?"

"Leech lov-" Leah and Jacob growling stopped him from finishing what he'd started to say.

Leah had surprised herself. She'd just defended Bella for the first time instead of trying to rip her apart verbally. She'd been claimed as her brother's imprint. To her, it made the girl family. It had her a sister- even if not by blood.

"Swan…" Paul amended.

Brady and Collin canted their heads to the side. "Ok?"

"You don't smell it? The vanilla and strawberries… it's her. She's been here- multiple times too. Her scent is all over upstairs too." Paul huffed.

Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He watched Jacob just to see the reaction from the boy who was to be alpha. It shocked him that he seemed so collected about it before it hit him full force.

"You knew!" He accused.

Jacob sighed and nodded his head. "I did. They came to tell me themselves out of respect for me."

"That's why you were so at outs with them?!" Jared crowed.

Jacob shrugged. "It took me a while. But she's good for him."

"Isn't she too old for him?" Brady wondered.

Leah frowned. "Not unless they're doing something wrong. And somehow, I don't see her taking advantage of that. Her dad is a cop.. Besides… he's 15 now and they have four months to go before he's 16. And she's only 18... They're not that far apart in age dumbass."

Paul snickered. "You think little Clearwater is gonna last four months with a wolf inside his head pushing to claim their mate?"

"He imprinted the first time he saw her, jackass. Just because you jumped your imprints bones five minutes after you saw her doesn't mean Seth is like that." Leah snapped.

Embry's hand discretely found hers, his pinky rubbing against her skin. Jacob and Quil saw it, and neither of them said a word. Jacob watched the pair with a small amount of curiosity. He'd never seen her like that and wondered, not for the first time, if Quil was right and something more had been going on than what their friend was telling them.

He missed most of what else passed between Leah and Paul, instead focusing on the way Embry seemed to be drawn to her, catering to her needs even before she said anything. It'd been going on… his eyes widened. He nudged Quil who merely smirked. The two had come to the same conclusion. He'd either imprinted or he'd fallen in love. They hadn't decided which.

Sam shook his head and sighed. Paul had a way of getting Leah entirely too worked up. This wasn't what any of them needed right now. They needed to go before something got broke. "Alright… come on. It's time to patrol."

"Aw. Come on Sam…the vamps are dead and gone!" Brady whined.

"Nice try smart ass. You've got first run. Collin, you're with him." Jared grinned.

"Why does **he** get to say who runs what?!" Collin huffed.

"Because I'm the beta, bitch. Get used to it!" Jared crowed.

"More like beta bitch." Leah quipped. She smirked when Jared growled. "Bring it, Cameron."

"Walk it off, Jay. Sue will kill us if we break something. The pack bitch is just trying to get a rise out of you." Paul crooned. His words soothed his friend and they left without another glance back.

Sam merely shook his head. He'd never understand the love- hate relationship between Paul and Leah. It seemed as if the gods had taken one person and split said person down the middle to create a man and a woman with the exact same personality in each form. Both of them were too aggressive, too stubborn and too quick to goad one another. However, if the other were in danger, they always came to help. He looked at her sadly, wanting so badly to mend the broken fence that stood between them. "Lee-lee…"

"Just go, Sam. **Don't** bring them back again. And don't call me _lee- lee_. You lost **that** right when you lost **me**." She snapped.

"Come on you three." Sam cajoled to Jacob, Quil and Embry.

"No.. **they** can stay. They don't bug me like the rest of you." She huffed.

Sam closed his eyes. He didn't want her to see the pain, much less the jealousy there. He hated that the three had bonded with her when he couldn't. "Fine. Embry, you're off tonight. Quil, Jacob, patrol at midnight after Jared and Paul."

"Fine with me." Quil shrugged. Jacob only nodded his agreement before Sam left.

They waited another twenty minutes before Jacob nudged Quil's leg. "Come on. We've got to go work on the car."

Embry arched an eyebrow. "You need my help?"

"Nah… we're good. We'll see you later man." Jacob said before he and Quil walked out the front door.

Leah shook her head. "Him and that stupid car.." She mused.

"It's his baby." He snickered. "Put a scratch on it he's liable to take your hand off."

She nodded and agreed. "True." She said handing him the remote before sitting down next to him on the couch.

He grinned and put it on one of her favorite shows. Even **he** had to admit that Salem did hold some interest. It was definitely a step up from the vampire or werewolf shows out there. And it had some hot witches… definitely different. Leah shocked him when she rested her head on his shoulder without him cajoling her to. He looked down at her and smiled when she met his gaze through her lashes.

"Comfy?"

She shrugged. "A little."

"Come here." He said twisting his upper body so his chest was more at an angle and his arm lay across the back of the couch. He used his other hand to manipulate and tug her body so that she lay against the left side of his body with her head tucked under his chin.

"Better?"

He missed her smile. "Yeah. Thanks Em." She said before inhaling deeply. She couldn't help but breathe him in.

Pine, rain, spice and something distinctly him. She found herself wanting to get used to that smell.. Wanting him. Her eyes closed of their own accord and she pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth. The action didn't go un noticed by Embry. His hand moved to cup her face forcing her to look at him. His thumb pulled her lip from her teeth gently. The show was forgotten as the two stared at each other.

Something shifted.. A piece of her life jarring back into the right place.

She swallowed thickly, her lips parted slightly as their faces moved closer. His name was on the tip of her tongue, if only she'd say it. Her right hand moved to worm its way behind his back and her left hand lay against his chest, over his heart. She smiled softly when she noticed it beating just as wildly as her own.

"Leah…" He whispered.

Her eyes searched his as she moved an fraction of an inch closer. "Yeah?"

"Please… I-" He seemed to catch himself, unsure if he should tell her just what he wanted to do at the moment.

"You what? Tell me, please?" She asked softly.

"Fuck it." He growled.

His used his hands to cup her face before crushing their lips together. Her swallowed her gasp and then her groan of want as her wolf submitted to his. She had learned a long time ago, that like Seth, just because Embry was quiet, infuriatingly patient and overly gentle most of the time, it didn't mean he wasn't as dominant as the others in the pack. Her hand moved from his chest up to his shoulder and finally moved to card through his hair, tugging slightly before coming to rest at the nape of his neck.

The broke the kiss only to regain their breath when their lungs were burning with the need for air. Their eyes were glazed with lust and need and in the back of her mind, Leah admitted that she wanted this to happen. She didn't know what would happen in the morning, but she wanted him to stay for the night. She wanted to find out where it could go.

"You need to tell me, Leah." He ran his nose along her jaw tenderly before kissing the underside of it. An act of submission to her.

"Tell you what…?" She asked, almost afraid to know.

He swallowed hard. "Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop now. I won't risk the friendship we have." He promised her.

Her heart might have melted with his consideration for her. "What if I told you I did want this?"

"What if I told you I wanted more?" He purred in her ear. "That you were mine?"

Her lips parted and a gasp ripped from them. "What do you mean?"

"I imprinted on you the first time I saw you, Leah. But I promised my wolf we wouldn't do anything until you made the first move. We'd be a friend first, _maybe_ a lover later." He whispered in her ear.

There were tears in her eyes as she stared at him. "You never tried to push me…" She said cupping his face.

"You needed the time." He said brushing his nose against her own. "Hush.. It's ok." He cooed when her breath hitched.

Her lips brushed against his shyly at first. When he offered her no resistance, she became a little more bold. Before he had time to do more than let a groan escape she climbed into his lap with her arms wrapped loosely around his neck. He could do little to hide the way his body reacted to hers- the physical need of his desire for the she wolf who had willingly climbed into his lap.

"Want you." She gasped.

His eyes closed tight. He had to control his wolf. He'd end up taking her on the couch. "Your room." He managed to gasp out.

She nodded and stood from his lap. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips before she glanced to the steps. "Wait here, ok?"

He nodded and did as asked. When she moved up the stairs, he shifted and adjusted himself to try and relive the pressure on his throbbing erection. The muffled sound of clothes dropping and sheets pulling back caught his attention. He pictured her in his mind, the way her body looked, the way the muscles shifted under her skin. He groaned and palmed himself, hissing in pleasure when the fabric of his denim shorts rubbed against his cock.

His name being called dragging him from his budding fantasy of the girl he had fallen hard and fast for. He made quick but quiet work of the steps and followed his nose to her room. The scent of apples and cinnamon wafted from under her door. Followed by the feint scent of her arousal. He groaned quietly.

Pushing the door open, what he saw had him floored. Leah had lit two of her favorite candles and now lay across her bed in just a sheer, red lace bra and thong set. Embry swallowed hard as he took her in. The red material against the tan of her skin only caused the lust in his eyes to increase ten fold when she bit her lower lip.

"Embry…come here." She cooed.

He shuddered. That voice. Husky and pleading all at once. He obeyed instantly.

"So damn sexy." He groaned.

She smiled and rolled to her stomach when he crawled onto the bed. It was as submissive as she could be in her human form. She smiled into the comforter when she heard Embry growl in pleasure. She arched against him when he nipped at her neck. Shivers of pleasure raced down her spine when he let his weight fall over her.

"Tell me what you want." He demanded huskily in her ear.

She whimpered. "Embry…"

Her hips wiggled enticingly against him before his large hands held them still. "Tell me." He demanded again, his voice darkening slightly.

Her breath hitched and her eyes closed. "You." She whispered.

She felt the curve of his lips as he smirked against her skin. "Good girl," he crooned in her ear.

His kisses fell in a line down her back, only stopping long enough to unfasten her bra with his teeth- how he did that she'd never guess. She moaned when he continued his path down her body, stopping to nip at the round globes of her pert bottom. He caused her to squeak in surprise when he flipped her beneath him suddenly. He smirked when she raised to her elbows to look down at him.

His nose skimmed over her cloth covered pussy, inhaling deeply. This was **his** she-wolf. He'd never give her up after he'd had her. He didn't know how he ever could. He laid gentle kisses over the tops of her thighs as his fingers took her thong and slowly dragged it down her legs, his lips following the trail of the material with light kisses and nips of his teeth.

He had her writhing by the time he had kissed his way back up to her dripping core. The first swipe of his tongue across her sensitive clit had her gasping out his name. He smirked and used a little more force in the next pass. He'd never been more grateful for the shared memories of the pack mind. Between Sam, Paul, Jared and even Quil and Jacob, his knowledge of the female body had expanded ten fold. He used that same knowledge now to leave her in a puddle of desire. His fingers caressed her pussy and his tongue worked against her clit causing her to scream his name and her orgasm swept over her. Embry groaned and drank down every bit of the sweet offering she'd produced just for him.

Her legs quivered as he crawled back over her body looking every bit of the predator she knew him to be. He swallowed her groan in a demanding kiss as he ground his denim clad erection across her now sensitive pussy. Her fingers clawed at his back as she threw her head back in pleasure.

"Damn, Leah… I must be dreaming. I never thought I'd ever have you under me… begging me… letting me fuck you." He growled the last part, his teeth sliding down the curve of her neck to rest at the juncture of her shoulder.

"Embry… please…" She groaned.

"On your belly." He demanded.

She shivered when she saw the gold ring around his eyes. The wolf in him wanted his mate. Who was she to deny him? She rolled over and allowed herself to be raised up onto her hands and knees, her rear end waving to and fro in front of him.

A growl and the shift of fabric met her ears before the delicious heat of his body was behind her. "Please… Embry… please."

"Please what." He purred with a nip to her earlobe.

"Want you." She whined. She'd long since given in to the desire her mind had been trying to push away for the wolf above her. There was a fire burning for him now that only he could appease.

His nose ran along the length of her jaw. "Do you?"

"Yes! Please. I need you." She cried arching against him.

He smirked before lining himself up, running the head of his throbbing dick along her slit. "Need you too." He whispered before thrusting into her heat, fully seating himself inside her. Neither of them would last long this time. They were too worked up, he knew.

Leah shuddered. It'd been so long since she'd been with anyone. The last time had been the night before Sam disappeared. After that she'd either used the few toys she had or she'd gone without. Now she had Embry. She groaned when she felt his hands take hold of her shoulders. His powerful thrusts made her come alive with desire again.

"Touch yourself." He growled.

"Embry…" She groaned and slid a hand down her body slowly until her fingers met her clit. She moved them in tight circles, pushing her body closer to completion.

"Come on, Leah. You know you want to. Cum for me." He demanded, his voice husky with desire- all for her.

Her wolf almost purred with content. She'd gladly step aside and give her mate what he wanted. And he wanted her submission and obedience. Leah shuddered, pleasure racing like a wildfire down her spine to pool in her lower belly. Her gasps and pants were muffled into her comforter as Embry pounded roughly into her. He didn't have to worry about being careful.. He didn't have to hold back like the other wolves did. She was a wolf too. She could handle the power.

And she loved it.

All too soon, the pool of desire flooded over into a tidal wave of bliss as she found her completion. She screamed his name when she felt Embry's lips latch onto her skin, his teeth sinking into her neck. She felt him release into her and groaned when his weight fell onto hers.

They lay there like that for several minutes before Embry rolled them to their sides. He nuzzled into her, kissing his mark. "My perfect mate." He whispered.

They never heard the bedroom door open, nor did they hear the quiet gasp. They did, however, hear the front door slam shut followed by the mournful cry of a wolf who had just lost the final thread of a past life. Leah sighed and looked up at Embry. He smiled gently- the smile she secretly adored- tucked her hair behind her ear and sighed.

"No hiding." She said finally.

He hid his surprise and nodded in agreement. "If that's what you want, no hiding."

"I'm not in love with you yet…"

Embry put a finger to her lips. "I know. I'm not asking you to be."

She batted his hand away gently. "I want to be.. I want to try.."

"Yeah?" He tried to tame the hope in his voice- hard as it was.

She didn't miss the grin forming on his lips. She decided she liked seeing him happy. "Help me?"

"Promise." He said pulling her to him. "Now sleep."

She met his lips in a tender kiss before resting her head on his shoulder. "Night."

Embry smiled. "Sweet dreams Leah.."

"Sweet dreams, Embry. My wolf." She murmured, her eyes already shut.

For the first time in a very long time, her dreams were very sweet indeed.


	12. Always

**Title: **Always

**Pairing**: Embry/Bella

**Rating**: M

**Summary: **

Bella and Embry have been pining after each other ever since she firmly friend zoned Jacob. Once she gets him alone, she finds out just how badly he wants her, and she in return admits that she's been wanting him too.

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made or intended to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**Author's Note:**

So, this is a one shot that I had posted for a while... I moved it here, hoping it'd get more love- if it looks familiar at all, that's why :)

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~) **

Collision was a brand new club that had opened in Port Angelas. Lights flashed and music blared throughout the speakers, enticing people to grind against one another. Embry found himself sitting at the bar with fellow pack mates in celebration of his 21st birthday. Having just gone through the drama of a bad break up, he looked forward to a night of stress free fun.

Sam and Jared had slinked off to separate corners of the club with their mates- Leah and Kim- for time alone time to grope at each other with no interruptions. It left Paul, Quil and Jacob to throw back birthday shots with Embry as they sat at one of the tables surrounding the dance floor. Their banter and the toasts were outlandish- just what Embry needed to forget he had ever dated Gabriella.

He mused he would miss her mouth, and her legs- he was a sucker for great legs- but the cheating, he could do without it. Here in this moment however, life was good. His friends refused to let him think about how he had found Gabriella in their bed with another man- something that had his wolf incensed and begging to be let loose and teach the strange male a lesson in ownership.

"Oh _damn_… look at the girls over there!" Paul whistled. Due to their heightened sense of hearing, the three turned to look where he'd been staring.

"Is that who I think it is?!" Quil asked incredulously after staring for a moment.

Embry only shook his head. He couldn't believe it either. "Wow." Paul and Quil nodded in agreement.

Dancing in their own little world, Bella Swan and three girls ground and swayed against one another. She knew them well judging from the looks and the intimate ways they touched each other. They couldn't help but stare as two of them started to kiss while they danced.

Jacob grinned. "I'll be back." He said throwing the rest of the contents in his beer bottle back. He snuck in behind Bella, dancing with her while her friends giggled flirtatiously. He whispered in her ear that he and his friends were here with the birthday boy and nodded his head towards Embry, Paul and Quil.

No less than ten minutes later Bella and her friends had come over to join them. "Embry! Hey! Happy birthday. I told Jake to tell you for me. I didn't think I would get a chance to see you before I came home this weekend." She leaned in and left a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Where's Gabriella?" She wondered after not hearing the all too familiar annoying huff.

"Jake didn't tell you?!" Paul asked in amusement.

"Oh **damn**, I _knew_ I forgot something!" Jacob hissed.

Quil growled. "Fucking _ho_!"

"What happened? What did I miss?" Bella asked.

Embry only sighed. Before he could say anything, Paul huffed. "Stupid skank was in their bed with some guy she picked up in a bar."

Bella and her friends gasped. "Oh Embry! I'm so sorry sweetie! I feel like such an awful friend now!" She threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek again.

Embry grinned. "It's alright Bella. Let's just forget about her for now yeah? You can give me another kiss to make up for it if you want." He added with a playful grin.

If there had ever been a girl he wished he could be with, it would be Bella. If he'd been willing to admit it, he'd had a crush on her for the past year… admitting it only after Jacob had finally said he and Bella were truly better off as best friends and that he knew how he felt about her. That had been after she had friend zoned him in front of the pack.

"So… Bella… who are your _lovely_ friends?" Paul asked sending them a flirtatious smile breaking the staring contest between her and Embry.

Bella laughed. "Guys, these are three of my co-workers. This is Shelly, Kaylee and Danni. Ladies, these are some of my oldest and best friends- Paul, Jake and Quil. And this," She said resting her hand on Embry's upper arm, "Is the birthday boy, Embry."

A chorus of happy birthday's were uttered before the girls all bought their drinks. Light banter passed back and forth as they sat around their table. Quil started to choke on his beer when Bella stuck her tongue out at one of her friends after something childish was said. There, reflecting off the low lights, sat a tongue ring on display.

"Quil, what the hell bro?!" Paul laughed, patting him on the back.

"Since **when** do you have a tongue ring Bella?!" Quil asked bringing attention to her.

Bella rolled her eyes. She had to laugh at their shocked faces. "I went a few months back and had it done. I got it the same day I got my tattoo. I talked myself into it when I started school and got it done before I could talk myself back out of it again." She told them. "Did Jacob not tell you?" She raised an eyebrow at said friend.

Jacob rolled his eyes at them. "So I forgot about it. I mean, damn. I'm _only_ human." He snickered along with Quil, Paul, Embry and Bella.

Bella's friends giggled at the comment, not knowing that he happened to be anything but human. The boy was an overgrown lap dog if Bella had ever seen one. She smirked and blew a kiss to Quil. "Suck it up big boy. There's more surprises than _that_ where I'm concerned." She told him, her tone smug.

Shelly smirked. "Easy Bella. Don't want to scare them. Then you'd be stuck with us for the night."

"And that's a bad thing?" Bella shot back with a raised eyebrow.

Kaylee rolled her eyes as she and Danni threw back their shots at the same time. "Not for you, no." She teased.

Paul shook his head in wonder at the girl- woman- he used to detest. She had finally come to her senses after seeing how manipulative the Cullens could be. When the pixie leech showed up on her door claiming her brother needed her to rescue him, she'd gone right away. When she came back with the copper-top in tow to say they would stay until Victoria was dealt with, Paul thought she would take him back for good. When Jacob had nearly been killed fighting to keep her alive, Bella told the leech to leave and never come near her again.

It had taken a couple years, but after everything that had happened- Bella left the obsessive leech, Edward Cullen. He had tucked tail and run when she told him to grow a pair before crossing the treaty line away from him. She earned his respect after that.

He asked her once why she had gone back to him, she told him they had dazzled her into complying with their wishes. When she found out about it she'd been livid, but she knew the pack would need their help. It took seeing Jacob nearly killed to bring her to her senses. Tonight though, he learned another thing- Bella turned into a hellcat when she started to drink.

"Come on Bella… come dance with us." Kaylee purred kissing her way up Bella's shoulder. She bit at the skin just below her ear causing Bella's eyes to flutter closed as a shiver ran down her spine. Embry and Jacob both shifted in their seats as they watched the two.

Quil swallowed hard as he tried to look away from them. His eyes fell to Danni who was in the middle of trying to shove her tongue down Shelly's throat. He whined.

Bella grinned. "I'm gonna talk to the guys for a few more minutes. Just stay where I can see you so I can come dance later." She shook her head when Kaylee hummed and sauntered off pulling Danni and Shelly behind her.

"Wow… Bella… you going lesbian on us? Not to say it's not hot… but damn." Paul teased.

"It's not that we'd blame you either, but damn it'd be a shame." Quil added with a teasing smirk.

"No… I'd say I'm bisexual, not a lesbian. After the last two bad break ups can you blame me?" She shot back with an arched eyebrow.

"Hey it's **your** fault for dating the marshmallow! I warned you he only wanted in your pants!" Jacob goaded.

"I have to agree Bella, what'd you ever see in him?" Embry teased.

Bella only rolled her eyes. She'd dated Mike Newton after Edward. It hadn't gone over well when she found him in bed with Jessica Stanley on their seven month anniversary. He claimed that he'd be ok with them not having sex- she found out why. She had gotten so mad that she had gone to Jacob and together they had given themselves to each other. They had both friend zoned each other afterwards. The chemistry between them wasn't there anymore once the sexual tension was gone.

"You guys should come dance with us. The girls don't bite… hard at least." She smirked. She opted to ignore their comments for now.

Quil grinned. "You sound like you know first hand."

Bella smirked. "Of course I know first hand. Kaylee likes to leave marks." She grinned and flounced away, leaving them watching her with their jaws hanging open.

When she got back to the girls, she made a show of slinking up behind Kaylee and attaching her lips to the smooth skin of her neck while her hands snaked around her torso. With their sensitive hearing, the wolves could hear Kaylee's hum of pleasure as well as the needy whimper that escaped her lips when Bella nibbled on her earlobe.

Embry whined. "Oh damn! That's just SO not fair."

"She's evil." Jacob huffed shifting in his seat. He had to admit it was hot to watch. "You know… her friends are kind of hot." He mused eying Kaylee.

"I can agree to that." Quil said, his eyes not moving from the spot Danni had been dancing.

Bella grinned as she nipped Kaylee's shoulder. She smirked when she saw Danielle move to sandwich Kaylee in between them setting her lips to work on the girls other shoulder. It was mere moments later that their lips were locked together as they danced with Kaylee in between them.

"Holy shit!" Embry shifted again in his seat. This was not how he had imagined his night going, but he couldn't complain.

"Come on, she's getting all the fun." Paul slinked up to Shelly and asked her if she would dance with him. When she nodded he pulled her to him goading Jacob, Quil and Embry to do the same.

Bella laughed at the wolves. "Took you long enough." She teased.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, we had drinks to finish." He said. "You know how it is. We leave our beers and girls slip us something, wouldn't want us to get taken advantage of, now would you?"

"You wish! As if any chick in this club could pry the beer from your hands." She sniffed. She ran her nose up Kaylee's neck. "Go have fun. Treat him good. He likes it rough." She whispered knowing full well her friends could hear her.

Jacob's grin was predatory when he looked at the ebony haired girl now in his arms. Her storm gray eyes were clouded with lust as they started to grind against one another. Quil only shook his head and slid in behind Danni. He grinned when she turned in his arms to move closer.

Bella turned her eyes to Embry who merely stood on the sidelines for the moment. She held her hand out to him in silent question. He didn't disappoint when he pulled her lithe frame hard against his warm body. She grinned and wrapped her arms around him. "Hi." She said as they started moving together.

"Having fun yet?" He asked. His voice was husky with ill hidden lust.

Bella pulled his head close enough that her lips brushed the shell of his ear. "You have no idea." She whispered before nipping at his neck. She smirked against his skin as she felt the shiver that raced down his spine.

"You're teasing me, Bella." He warned. His wolf started taking over his body. He knew Embry would have been too shy to talk to her like this on his own.

Bella smiled coyly. "You like it." She purred simply before losing herself to the beat of the music.

Half an hour later saw Paul and Quil sneaking off to their own corners with Shelly and Danni, leaving Jacob and Kaylee to dance with Embry and Bella. Jacob licked his lips and looked at Embry. "Come with me dude, get some water for the girls."

Embry nipped at Bella's earlobe. "You gonna be ok on your own?"

Bella nodded her head. "Yeah, just hurry back birthday boy. I wanna dance with you some more." She purred.

Kaylee smirked. "I'll keep her company till you get back." She giggled when Jacob and Embry headed to the bar.

"Dude, I've never seen her like that. So damn free." Jacob mused. "Even though the leech isn't around anymore, she's still too mature… always working or sitting at home- so I thought anyways."

Embry couldn't agree more. "I like it too. I can't believe it, but I like this side of her. She's got a tongue ring!" He whined.

Jacob laughed. "Yeah… I forgot about that. Ever since we kind of friend zoned each other… stuff like that doesn't phase me anymore. It's hot… but… yeah. You should go for it Em."

"You think? Wait, what?!" Embry spluttered.

Jacob laughed. "You can hide your thoughts as a wolf as well as Sam and I can. But you **suck** at it as a man. Its all over your face how bad you want her… we've had this talk before, I'm not gonna say it again. I'm cool with it. You'll keep her safe. Go for it."

Embry started to reply but growled low in his throat when he saw- more like heard Bella and Kaylee being harassed by two men. A blonde named Dallas and a red head named Andrew kept trying to push their luck and get the girls to dance with them.

"Hey, come on sexy. How about you and your girlfriend come home with me and my friend. We can show you an amazing time." The red head grinned as he stopped them from leaving.

"We'll pass." They said together.

Hey! Let her GO." Bella hissed when Kaylee's hand was yanked from hers. Bella was pushed against Andrew and Dallas pulled Kaylee to him.

"Come on sexy. We just want to have some fun with a couple hot women like you. What do you say? We can show you a good time. Promise. You'll never forget it." Andrew purred in Bella's ear.

"I think you were told to take. a. hint." Embry's deep voice growled. He waited until the girls were behind Jacob before his full attention was turned to Dallas and his friend.

"Who are you?" Andrew sneered.

"You're ruining our fun." Dallas slurred.

"And you harassed our girlfriends." Jacob said while cracking his knuckles. He smirked when the boys paled before backing away with their hands held up in a placating manner before running off "Chicken shits." He snorted.

Embry chuckled. "Now now Jake." He chided, his tone playful.

Jacob's scowl changed into a smug, sexy smirk when Kaylee stepped into his arms, pulling him down for a kiss. "Come with me baby. You deserve a reward for keeping me safe." She purred, pulling him out to dance again.

Bella giggled and stepped into Embry's welcoming embrace. She stood up to her full height to kiss his jaw. She was all of 5'9" thanks to her crimson red high heels that said 'fuck me.' At first, she had hated Shelly for forcing her to wear them, now though, she was grateful.

"My hero." She cooed in his ear. His wolf nearly purred at the unconscious act of submission she had just shown him.

Embry grinned as they started to dance again now that she was encased in his arms. "I've been watching you for the last two hours, ever since Paul pointed you out in the crowd. Who knew you could dance?" He teased. "And seeing you kissing another woman…." He moaned and pushed his hips against her backside causing her to gasp in pleasant surprise. "You see what you're doing to me?" He purred.

Bella giggled. "Well, Mr. Call…. How should I reward you for your act of heroism?" She purred.

Embry grinned. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

At the start of the next song, she backed into his embrace again and started to seduce him with her fluid, graceful movements. Her hips swayed in time to the pulsing beat of the music while her head fell back to rest on his shoulder.

"Bella… oh damn…" Embry could barely think, let alone talk in complete sentences. He settled for nipping and nuzzling her neck reveling in the little whimpers and mewling noises coming from her parted lips.

Her ass pressed against his dick, her fingers blazing heated trails of want on his upper thighs, as well as the way she moved her hips served to create havoc in his mind. He saw her grin over her shoulder at him and he let lose a whimper of pained pleasure. She knew well what she did to him.

"Bells.." Embry's husky voice purred against the shell of her ear. "You shouldn't tease a predator… it's dangerous." He growled, his hands grabbing at her waist.

She turned in his arms and dropped low to the floor so her face was level with his waist. She raised herself up his body, her lips placing scattered kisses over his cloth bound, muscled stomach and chest. His hands moved to her hips to pull her closer while she kissed and nipped her way up his neck. "I'm **not** teasing." She purred, nipping at his earlobe.

Embry growled, fisted a hand in her hair, pulling her that much closer to him. "Do you know how bad I want you right now... how bad my wolf wants you?" He placed one of his hands over hers and moved to cover his confined, nearly painful erection.

Bella gasped. "Embry…" She barely whispered.

"Feel what you do to me, Bella? My wolf wants me to claim you- to mark you as mine for **everyone** to see." He moaned at the images that assaulted his mind.

Bella gasped when Embry gave her hair a sharp tug again. She whimpered as her mouth was plundered by his probing tongue. She'd had a crush on him for a year now. It was an air tight secret that only Jacob knew. He'd walked in on her once calling out Embry's name while she pleasured herself, using her various toys while pretending he had fucked her into ecstasy.

She had learned from Jacob that if a wolf wanted a woman bad enough but he hadn't imprinted on her, he could instead mark her to claim her. It wouldn't be as absolute as an imprint, but it would ensure the wolf and his mate would never be separated.

She thought about what Embry had just told her- his wolf wanted to claim her, mark her as his own. It sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine to know that he did indeed return her feelings. She could feel his cock- '_my lord he's huge_' she thought- pressed into her belly and was surprised to find she wasn't as nervous or tongue tied as she thought she would be.

She felt closer to him- now more so than ever since she knew that they both wanted her. It was then she knew she wanted him to claim her- mark her as his too. She gasped when he nipped at the sensitive skin at the crook of her neck and raked her nails down his broad chest in response.

The proverbial noose around Embry's fabled control started tightening. Bella's body, grinding on him the way she was, dressed in her skin tight, curve hugging, low rise jeans with her tight as sin, burgundy and black colored, strapless top added with the heady fragrance of her arousal pushed him closer to the edge of his patience limits. He found his touches brought forth the most delicious reactions from her body, pushing him that much further to the limits of his own self control. As their bodies danced together, Embry couldn't help but want more. His **wolf** wanted more.

"Hey Embry…" Bella's breath was hot on his neck. She nipped his skin before kissing the sting away.

"Y-yeah Bells?" He moaned. His were shut tight, fighting for every ounce of control left.

"You wanna get out of here?" She purred as she turned so her back was pressed into his chest when she sat in his lap, her hips gyrating into his.

He was floored. "You sure?"

She didn't reply. Instead, she sent a text each to Danni, Shelly, and Kaylee- making sure he could see over her shoulder while her hips gyrated into his- that said simply '_see you at work tomorrow_'. She turned her attention back to him, her eyes burning with lust and love in equal amounts.

"Take me home." She purred.

For once, he was thankful for the fact that he was sober and also that he had driven himself to the club on his bike instead of catching a ride with Jacob and Quil.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

Bella filled the ride to La Push with teasing caresses and seductive kisses placed to the back of his neck, causing him to shiver on several occasions. He had to yell at himself to concentrate on the roads instead of the way Bella moved her hands over his chest and torso, occasionally moving to rub against his straining cock while they sat stopped at red lights.

He thanked the Great Creator, the spirits and everything holy when they finally made it to his house. Bella held her hand out to him, waiting for him to come to her side by the front door. She understood this might be hard for him. He'd always been a private person and all the times that they had ever talked had been at either Jacob's house or Sam's, or even on the beach. She had never seen where he lived.

"Show me around please?" She asked.

"It's not much… but it's home." He told her as he shrugged and moved to open the door.

Bella laughed at that and let her eyes take in his home. "It's amazing Embry." She finally said following him through the door.

Inside the furniture looked somewhat worn, but not trashy. What got to her was the architecture. The windows in his living room all had bay seats to sit in, the floors were all hard wood, the ceilings were high vaulted and the kitchen was gorgeous with linoleum flooring, granite counter tops and brand new sterling silver appliances- something she never would have guessed she'd see. Bella instantly found herself wishing it was her home as well. It lacked a woman's touch but she still loved it.

"The pack helped me with it when I moved in here. We fixed it up from nothing. Like I said, its not much… but…" Embry shrugged looking around the house. He watched her poke around a few more minutes, picking up pictures before placing them down again. He sighed thinking he could get used to seeing her in his home every day- smelling her as he walked into the door after coming home from work or patrol.

"It's just so… you." She teased before tripping.

Embry grinned. "I think someone is still tipsy." He purred moving to gather her into his arms. He leaned down and melded his mouth to hers in a heated dance of seduction, reigniting a fading ember of passion and desire.

"So where's your room?" She asked breaking their kiss to smirk at him.

He nodded his head. "It's the last door on the right at the end of the hall." He told her.

"You gonna show me, or do I have to go and see for myself?" She purred running her nails down his chest hard enough to leave faint pink marks. She frowned when they started to disappear as fast as she made them.

The heat smoldering in his eyes lit a fire deep in the pit of Bella's stomach. She grinned and took a step backwards, enticing the wolf in him to play. Embry's grin was predatory as he stalked her down the hallway, moving them both towards the master bedroom. His mind turned nearly feral when her back hit the closed door; his wolf knew she was finally trapped with little in the way of options to escape him. Her arousal was heady and the sound of her heart pounding in her chest was nearly too much for him. There was no doubt now that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"Bella… damn girl, you smell good." Bella whimpered when he nuzzled into her neck.

"I want you Embry…" She whispered as he caged her in between his strong arms.

"Fuck I want you too, so damn bad." There was a primal timbre to his voice, something powerful and archaic, something feral; his wolf wanted to play too.

"You tear my clothes, you won't get so much as another sniff!" She warned when his hands moved to the waistband of her jeans. It was just enough of a demand that Embry could contain his wolf.

He laughed. "Yes ma'am." His lips teased and kissed her flesh as he knelt to strip her, helping her out of her jeans. She chuckled when he slid her feet back into her heels- he'd be man enough to admit to her that she looked damn sexy in them and he was a sucker for a hot pair of legs in heels. He sucked in a gasp when he saw the burgundy thong that matched her top and her heels.

"Embry? What's wrong?" She asked, thinking she had done something wrong by wearing what she was.

"So damn sexy…" He growled, his eyes nearly black with lust.

Bella moaned when Embry moved one of her thighs over his shoulder. She felt the thin material of her thong pushed aside before Embry's tongue teasing along her bare, dripping slit. She gasped and carded her fingers through his hair when she felt his talented tongue against her throbbing clit- nearly making her scream in pleasure. His fingers followed the path of his tongue, ghosting along her lips before pushing them apart, leaving her exposed to his mouth. If there were a Heaven, she had certainly died and joined it as she lost herself to the feel of his tongue, teeth and fingers bringing her closer and closer to release.

"Embry.." She gasped before waves of euphoric bliss crashed over her dousing the fires of arousal in her belly.

Her entire body shivered as Embry coaxed her down from her high. Never in her life had she been with a man able to bring forth that kind of response during sex. Bella was definitely pleased. She moaned when he stood to meet her lips in a heated kiss, rekindling her inner fire tenfold as she tasted herself on his tongue.

"Come on… I'm not taking you against the wall… yet.." He growled as he hoisted her up on his waist.

She gasped, her cheeks staining red with her blush as his words sunk into her pleasure fogged mind. He walked the length of his room in three quick strides and deposited her on the bed. He pulled the top from her body and sat back on his heels to drink her in with wide, lust filled eyes. When she tried to cover herself, he stopped her, taking her hands in his.

"Don't hide from me. You're beautiful." He purred before she was pulled onto his lap. His kisses were sweet as he ran his hands over her body.

That one statement had Bella smiling in elation. She wasn't alone with the wolf in him. Embry was there too. That one sentence, the honest truth from him- the sweet side of him she usually saw- was enough to soothe away her fears of self doubt.

Bella pulled his shirt from his sculpted body, groaning when she felt his fingers dipping back into her more than willing body one by one until he had three of them buried inside of her once again dripping pussy. Her hips rolled against his hand as a steady rhythm built. Her head was thrown back- little mewling sounds of pleasure escaping her lips- and Embry was mesmerized by the sight. No other woman he'd been with before had ever compared to this, and none ever would.

"Want you… please!" She whined, her hips rocking against his hand in a desperate search for release.

"You gotta cum first baby. I want to see what you look like this time. Cum on my fingers… that's it…" He purred when she sped up the pace of her thrusting hips. "Let me see you come undone." He leaned over and whispered in her ear. In the back of his mind, he reminded himself to thank Paul for never censoring his thoughts about the women he'd had in his bed. It was thanks to the pack mind that he'd learned what made women quiver in pleasure and that made him all the more confident in his own abilities.

"Please Embry, please…" Her cries of pleasure brought him back to the task at hand as he smirked at her. She nipped his earlobe and moaned when his thumb pressed against her clit. "Want you… Take me." She whined, nipping his tensed neck muscles.

"I promise I will soon. I want you to cum for me now. Come on Isabella…that's it… cum all over my hand." He growled.

Those words, huskily promised in her ear, along with his thumb pressing harder on her clit to add to her pleasure became her undoing. She had never seen this domineering side of him- the confident man who knew his way around a woman in the bedroom- but she loved it none the less. Her walls clenched around his fingers and her head was thrown back as sheer waves of bliss rolled off her body while she was thrown into her own world of pleasure.

She was brought down from her high by soothing kisses and gentle caresses. "You're so sexy like that." He told her, smiling when she blushed.

'_Huh. She's in my bed, naked but for a pair of fuck hot heels, has cum twice and she's __**still**__ blushing like a school girl on her first date. Some things never change_.' He mused.

"Think so?" Bella asked him, shaking him from his thoughts with a nip to the underside of his chin.

"No, Bella… I know so." He purred, laying her back on the bed so he could stand to take off his jeans.

Her arousal returned again as she watched him, drinking in the sight of the god before her. "You're so sexy." She purred.

He grinned and crawled over her prone body, his movements predatory in their nature. He only stopped to grab a condom from his bedside table, open it and roll it on his more than eager cock before leaning down to kiss her. "You have no idea how beautiful you are to me." He whispered, gathering her legs up his body before dropping them over his shoulders. He ground their hips together to show her how much he wanted her, before sliding into her body, allowing her to get used to the larger than average size of him little by little.

'_Thank god for birth control and condoms_.' She sighed. Somehow, in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think about what it would be like to have his kids. A roll of his hips and all thoughts were erased save for the sheer pleasure of having him filling her so completely.

She moaned when he was fully seated within her snug walls, feeling full and deliciously stretched by him. She whined when he teased a nipple, pinching it just this side of painful. She knew in that moment, with that gesture alone, that while he was sweet and gentle with the pack, friends and family, he became demanding and rough in the bedroom- something that she found she loved learning.

"Embry… please… move… I need to feel you move.. Please!" She whined rocking her hips up and back what little bit she could.

"You want me to make you cum again baby?" He purred, his voice dripping with seductive promise.

He never would have guessed that talking to her like this- or giving her small amounts of pain along with pleasure- would turn her on they way it did but as her arousal increased from his actions, so too did her smell. He mused he could get addicted to it and he wondered how he would cope if she only wanted this to be a one night stand with him.

"Yes… please…." She whimpered, her fingernails dragging down his arms.

He shook himself out of his depressing thoughts and focused himself on her. He smirked down at Bella as she lay beneath him, legs over his shoulders fists clenched in pleasure as he started to grind his hips into her.

"Such a good girl. I like it when you beg me." He purred as he started to move against her. "Damn baby. So tight… so wet…"

Bella whined when she felt him pull out so just the head of his hard cock was left inside her body. "You want me Bells?" He asked her, his voice teasing. "You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes… please!" She gasped when he slammed back into her before setting a steady, hard rhythm.

He made sure to aim for that special spot within her every other thrust, building her up, only to stop and let her fall down again, pushing her to insanity. She never knew orgasm denial could be this pleasurable, but she'd be damned if she didn't love what he did to her- playing her body like a fiddle. She'd started to think it couldn't get any better than being with him. That was before he started to talk to her. She'd never had another guy speak to her the way he was now, but she'd be damned if she tried to say she didn't love it.

"You look so fucking good like this. Legs up around my shoulders… bent in half wearing those damn sexy as fuck heels. God damn, I wanna make you scream." He slammed his hips to hers hard to prove his point, and smirked when she yelled his name.

"Again… please." She wanted to feel every part of him within her walls, the head of his cock pressing just so against her cervix. It was just that side of pleasure that she had begun to crave.

"Please what Bella?" He cooed, his hips thrusting into her teasingly.

"H-harder…f-fuck me harder!" She whined. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of the sheets beneath her as his hips slapped hard into hers.

Embry's eyes dilated ten fold with lust; hearing those words were nearly enough to push him over the edge. He grinned wolfishly and gave into her demands and pleas. "Like that Bells? You like it rough don't you. You like having my dick in you, fucking you like this." He purred.

She gasped as his voice washed over her. She would have denied it had it been anyone else. "Yes. God I love it." She whimpered.

"How close, Bella?" He wondered. "How bad do you wanna cum again?" He asked as his fingers brushed over her nipples before he tweaked the left one.

Bella gasped, her nails raking down his biceps. "So close! Please…" She moaned when he changed the angle of his thrusts to hit that special spot with every push inside her lithe body. He didn't let her move, holding her hips still as he drilled into her. He wanted her to feel him and remember what exactly he could do to her. He never wanted her to forget what it was like to be in his bed.

"Wanna feel you cum around me." He growled, his thrusts increasing in speed and strength. For all the power he used as he thrust into her, he stayed conscious enough to remember she was only human and could be hurt if he let go completely of the hold on his wolf. He could keep THAT little bit of control, after all, he had only dreamed of this night for so long. He was thrilled to finally be able to see it come true.

"Em… I'm… _Embry_!" Bella's eyes rolled back into her head, her back arching nearly impossibly off the mattress. Her breath left her lungs as she was tossed into ecstasy's waiting arms.

Embry counted backwards from 100 the closer she got to her release. When that didn't work, he thought of rebuilding a car engine to stave his release as she gripped him like a vice. He wasn't ready for this to be over yet, so he waited for her to relax.

As her eyes opened and her heartbeat calmed, he couldn't help the sexy smirk that fell onto his lips when he knew she realized he hadn't cum with her. He let her legs down from his shoulders, massaging her muscles as he did. He cradled her body to his and rolled them so she was on top of him while he got comfortable on his back.

Embry licked his dry lips as she rolled her hips against his. "Feels so fucking good." He moaned when she raised her hips and slid down onto him again. "Ride me baby… fuck me." He growled.

"I've never been like this with anyone else." She told him with a blush.

"Fuck, not even one of your friends from the club?" He checked.

"Not even with them." She gasped when he thrust up into her, taking her off guard.

"Bells, just- _oh yeah_\- just do what you want. Whatever you want to do. But damn do you look sexy like this." He purred as she started to move over him.

Bella's eyes danced with desire, confidence and behind that, courage. They flashed with determination as she set a hard, but steady rhythm, working him close, before slowing down again- much as he had done to her. She let him know in that moment she could give as good as she got- something that had Embry's wolf dancing with pride.

"Fuck… Bella…" He whimpered.

Embry's head hit the pillows beneath him as he bit his lip in a desperate attempt to stave off the madness the vixen above him had inflicted on him. If not for her admitting she'd never been like this with anyone before, he could have sworn it was one of her favorite positions. He growled when she leaned forward, her chest pressing to his, and bit his shoulder, groaning in his ear as she slammed their hips together experimentally.

"Like that Em?" She purred in his ear, her confidence sky rocketing at the look of adoration, lust and love swimming in his eyes as he stared up at her.

"Bells…fuck…oh yeah… baby… please don't tease." He all but whined.

"Doesn't feel good to be on the receiving end, does it Embry." She cooed.

His hands found her hips automatically when she sat up and leaned back, placing her tiny hands on his powerful thighs. The way she moved- twisting and pivoting her hips the same way she had in the club earlier in the night- had him nearly insane with desire and the need to cum.

"Baby… I- I… damn, Bella…please… I'm so close." He muttered not able to even finish one of the sentences he had tried to start.

Embry watched as she ran one of her hands from her neck down her body to play with a nipple. His eyes honed in on how her fingers pinched and pulled with just enough force that her breath hitched. He was nearly there, so close. Her other hand traveled lower down her belly, inching closer to their joined hips to tease at her clit. Her eyes fluttered closed and her mouth opened in a silent gasp as pleasure coursed through her body.

'_Mine_!' His wolf snarled in the deep recesses of his mind.

Embry shared his wolf sentiments and pulled her hips down to meet his brutal upward thrust. He smirked when she gasped in surprised pleasure, her eyes open wide in awe. He wrapped one arm around her waist, the other he used to pull her upper body flush to his. He planted his feet on the mattress and slammed into her then as he held her caged to him, her pleasured cries only pushing her closer to completion.

"Say you'll be mine Bells." He growled in her ear, his voice a husky whisper of raw power as both he and his wolf spoke. "Let me mark you."

Bella's eyes were already blown wide with lust; they dilated further and she gasped. "Yes! Mark me Embry, make me yours."

Embry growled, his hips thrusting into her body. He could feel the wolf, just under the surface as his release loomed. In a move too quick for her to comprehend, he had her on her hands and knees beneath him. His large hands were splayed across her hips as he thrust in and out of her willing body.

"So good… **so**. fucking. good." Embry growled in her ear as he draped himself over her body.

"Yes!" Bella whined, bliss pooling in her belly once again.

"You gonna cum for me again Bella. Say my name. I want to hear you scream baby." He purred in her ear. He nipped her earlobe, his wolf itching to claim its mate. He pulled them both up, one hand on her hip still, the other arm wrapping around her chest and torso so her back was pulled flush against his front.

Bella yelled out her release, screaming his name as her nails dug into the flesh of his arm. It was just what he needed to push himself over the edge. The tension broke in his body as his teeth sank into her neck while he came with a feral howl of pleasure. The pain and pleasure were so intense, it sent her into another mini orgasm then and there. It was mere moments before either of them moved to lay down, both of them still wrapped around one another- too tired to do much else.

They lay spooned together afterwards, still connected, listening to each others breaths settle back into quiet steadiness.

"Did I hurt you, baby?" Embry barely whispered when he could find his voice.

She turned then, her head tilting to look up at him, and smiled. "No. that was amazing… and.. I have you to thank for it. I've never felt that free with anyone before now. Not even with… yeah, you get it, right?"

Embry smiled, pushing her hair from her face. "You're the amazing one." He chuckled when she yawned. He disentangled them long enough to pull the covers down for her. "Come on, get some sleep. I'll take us home in the morning."

Bella smiled and climbed under the covers with him, humming in quiet satisfaction. "I am home." She muttered as she curled up against him. Her body molded to his and she relaxed completely in his arms. "Mine." She whispered, sleep already claiming her body.

Embry smiled and let the silence and her steady breathing lull him into sleeps tender embrace. The last thing he whispered in her ear was, "And you're mine Bella. Always."


	13. Animal Intuition

**Title:** Animal Intuition

**Pairing**: Paul/ Bella

**Rating**: M

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance

**Summary:**

Bella works as a handler in a reptile rescue and rehabilitation center in Seattle. When their sister site in Forks is in need of help, she is sent without hesitation. Her childhood friend is now her neighbor and age old feelings return forcing her to decide between what's safe and what's right.

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made or intended to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**Author's Note:**

Another repost. I've moved all my one shots and drabbles together... makes it less confusing that way .

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~** )

Bella rocked back and forth, rubbing the scaled head of the lethargic bearded dragon cradled to her chest as she hummed a quiet lullaby. She put the now empty feeding syringe down on the table beside her and smiled when the lizard seemed to soak up the warmth and comfort she offered. She cooed to it, distracting the animal from the new syringe she pulled from the pocket of her scrub top, and continued to coo in a hushed tone as she pushed the antibiotic within the needle through the skin.

"There… hush now. It's not so bad. It'll be all over with soon." She grimaced when the lizards mouth opened in a silent scream of what she could only imagine to be pain at the sting of the needle.

'Grizzly' was placed back in his cage with a soft kiss to his head and a pet down his back.

Bella smiled and watched through the cage glass before making a few notes in the chart hanging to the side of said cage. She was 28 years old, had graduated college at the top of her class and had become head reptile vet and handler at Seattle's Exotic Pet Rescue and Rehabilitation building. They worked closely with the Seattle Zoo and a few more private businesses to take care of injured or neglected animals. It wasn't glamorous, but she loved it. She now worked out of their sister site, Forks Exotic Pet Rescue and Rehabilitation. The move had come with a pay raise and a house of her own.

She couldn't complain.

A chuckle to her left brought her from her thoughts and caused her to turn around to see her coworker and good friend Kyle Kolbe shaking his head. "Yes?"

"You must have a gift for the cold blooded." He mused.

Bella grinned. "I've loved reptiles since I was a kid. My mom hated it, my dad loved it, and my best friend used to tease me about it every chance he got."

"All those reptiles, but you hate spiders." He teased.

Bella glared, the smile instantly turning to a deep frown on her face. "I refuse to handle them!" She huffed. "They're freaking creepy… and disgusting, and ugly… and hairy! And Kyle, so help me… you put that THING down now. Put it down or I'll throw it in the cage with Atlas!" She said pointing to the cage where a small ball python lay curled around a heating rock.

"Aww! Come on Bella… that's mean!" Kyle grinned while holding out the Rose Haired tarantula for her to see.

"If you come NEAR me with that thing I'll sick Ziggy on you." She warned.

Kyle noticed with some amusement that the nearly three foot long python in question had already begun to stir in its cage. The stupid snake had a soft spot for Bella, and loved nothing more than diving head first into her scrub tops to sit wrapped around her waist. He shook his head and placed the giant tarantula back into her cage, saving her from becoming snake chow.

"You, my dear woman, are hilarious sometimes. Invertebrates? No problem. Rodents? No issue at all. Small breed exotic pets that have been abused, abandoned or neglected? No worries. Exotic wildlife? No fear. Reptiles? Not even the blink of an eye." Kyle paused for a moment when his snickers turned into a full out belly laugh. He doubled over at the sight of Bella's narrowed eyes.

"Spiders? Spiders…" He snickered again. "Spiders have you climbing the walls to get away if you can't find anything within range to use as a weapon."

Bella huffed and pulled herself up as tall as her 5'6" body would allow. It still wasn't enough to stop Kyle's laughter. "I'll have you know it's a phobia from childhood! My god brother and his friends used to LOVE throwing the little devils in my hair just to watch me scream!" She told him with a shudder.

Kyle chuckled. He'd done the same thing to his little sister when they were kids. It must have been a right of passage from young boy to a not so young boy (as in a teenager who never grew up) to man. "I'm only teasing you, Bella. Besides, I think Ziggy would be all too eager to defend you and make a snack out of the spiders around here." He said eying the snake with caution.

Bella shrugged. "He's harmless. You're right though. He'd eat that thing you just had in your hand for a snack in a heartbeat given half the chance."

"HEY! Sarah's NOT a thing! She's a beauty!" Kyle huffed indignantly, causing Bella to giggle.

Turn about was fair play!

"If you say so. Come on… let's go get lunch." She said holding the door open for him.

Kyle grinned. "Lunch sounds good about now!"

"Yeah, if we get to the diner now-" Her phone cut her off when it started ringing. "Um… you should go ahead. It's Edward."

"Why do you even put up with him? He's an ass Bella. And he works in the office… he doesn't know the first thing about any of the animals. They're just numbers and prices to him."

"He's sweet. Besides there's no written rule saying office staff and handlers can't date, is there?" She asked, her tone frosty.

Kyle shook his head. "You know that is not what I meant. I meant, Bella, you deserve someone who can appreciate what you do." He said giving her a side armed hug as they left the 'hospital room' where the sick animals were housed.

Bella only shook her head and smiled. Kyle was sweet. The wedding band on his finger also told her he wasn't saying it to hit on her. He had always been honest with her- even if his judgment was misplaced sometimes. She waved him off and headed towards the locker room to grab her purse and talk to her boyfriend.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

Paul sighed. Bella had been back to Forks for little over three months. Her being his neighbor just made it that much more of a bonus to him. In those three months, they'd fallen right back in as best friends and grown even closer. He'd gotten to know the working side of his best friend. He was impressed. Sure he'd grown up with her. Sure he knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. Sure he secretly loved the fact that her snakes hated her current boyfriend- he did too. What he could finally admit to himself now was that he had fallen in love with her- again.

There had always been a thin line that the two had never crossed though. Neither of them wanted to ruin their deep friendship, so neither of them said a word. She'd been gorgeous as a teenager, but now as a full grown woman, she looked stunning. It was hard sometimes to remember that she was taken- Edward lived in Seattle and commuted to Forks every weekend to see her (the ass). He shook his head again and propped his boot clad foot up on his front porch railing. He'd only just gotten home from work a half an hour ago and now sat enjoying an ice cold beer after a hard days work.

He snorted. Yeah… hard… right. He loved his job. He, Jared and Sam had worked as mechanics in the same garage since they'd graduated high school. He was well known, well trusted and well sought after too. He shook his head again. The notoriety came at a price. He hated the stigma that he was just some dumb mechanic. He'd graduated from college the same as his friends. It was his choice to stay where he was. It was his choice to work on cars. It wasn't because he wasn't smart enough for it.

The sound of Bella's car pulling into her driveway caught his attention. She'd need new breaks soon. It had shocked him to no end that she'd moved in right beside him. It shocked him even more that she had a house and not an apartment, at least until he'd seen her snakes.

He remembered the first time he ever saw No Feet and Ziggy. Ah. How he loved those snakes. Perverted as they were… they knew better than to let Edward close to Bella. No Feet enjoyed laying curled around her neck with his head in between her breasts. He knew anytime Edward tried to come within two feet of Bella, always waking up to hiss at him or strike at his face if Edward came too close. And Ziggy knew when to defend Bella as well. The snake was just as perverted, but he loved coiling around her waist. Ziggy was after Bella's hips- so Paul teased her at least.

Lucky snakes.

"Hey Bella. How was- hey, are you alright?" Paul was up and off of his porch in seconds when he heard her sniffles.

She tried to wave him off with one hand as she wiped the angry tears from her face with the other. "I'm good. It was a rough day." She tried to tell him.

"Bella… it's me you're talking to now. You always were a horrible liar." He said taking her hand in his to pull her closer.

Her shoulders sagged as she melted into his body. He smelled like old spice after shave, grease, sweat and all things Paul. For a minute, she forgot that Edward had told her they were finished over the phone. He didn't even have the guts to face her. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, not caring that her scrub top got dirty.

"He broke up with me in a voice-mail." She finally whispered. "Can you believe that?! A fucking voice-mail!" she wasn't crying because she was upset. She was livid.

Paul shook his head. "Come on… come have a beer with me."

"Let me feed No Feet first. He's due for a rat or two." She told him waving him in behind her.

He grinned. "He'll be happy." He didn't tell her he meant that snake would be happy Edward wouldn't be around anymore. She knew though.

"Ziggy too." She said pulling the snake from his cage. True to form, he slid his way down her shirt and curled around her waist it loose, easy to manage coils.

Paul shook his head. Lucky snake.

Bella came back with a bottle of Russian Standard vodka and two shot glasses. Paul licked his lips. He knew what vodka did to her. Maybe not after a couple shots, but he knew what happened after that. He also knew- even though she promised him it would only be a couple shots- they just might end up drinking the whole bottle.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both of them sipping on their drinks. Paul had started to massage Bella's feet after she had stretched out to rest them in his lap. He smirked when she leaned back some, only to giggle when Ziggy protested. She stood and eased the snake back into his cage before sitting back down next to Paul on the couch.

"Do you ever regret not dating when we were younger?" She wondered.

Oh lord… did he want to tell her the truth? It was all he thought about some nights.

Might as well.

"Sometimes. I mean… you're my best friend. Sappy as it is to say, I didn't want to change that." He teased, grinning when she smacked his arm. "I just… I didn't want to ruin that. We both had tempers. I still do."

Bella's head found its way to his shoulder, her fingers running up and down the smooth tan skin of his arm. "I get that. I guess… I just… you were one of the few guys I ever trusted completely. Still do if I'm being honest." She told him.

"Hey… you alright?" He asked tilting her chin up with his index finger. She had unshed tears in her eyes when she looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

She sighed and shook her head. "It might only be the vodka talking. I just feel… ugh… I don't know. I mean it's you! And you're still so damn hot! But I had a boyfriend, so I couldn't say anything!"

Paul fought the grin from forming on his lips. "I think it's more than the vodka, Bells." He whispered.

He noticed the shiver that went down her spine and grinned. They'd done this dance before too. Jared and Sam had told them before there was too much sexual tension between them. Paul made up his mind to do something about it now though. She only just got dumped but he was determined to make her see what was in front of her- a best friend who knew her better than most. She wasn't drunk so it wouldn't be considered taking advantage of her. He'd never force her into anything.

"Paul…. Is it wrong that I want you to kiss me?" She barely whispered.

He swallowed and shook his head. "No… I definitely want to kiss you. Can I?"

Bella nodded her head. Three months of sexual tension were on her mind- not to mention old feelings from their teenage years. Three months of seeing him half naked covered in grease smears and sweat as he worked on his car in his front driveway. Three months of sitting with him as her snakes rested completely at ease around his neck or held in his hands. Her breath hitched when she felt his hand slide up her thigh along the seam of her scrub pants.

His lips brushed over hers, feather light, before falling into their kiss. His hand slipped further up her thigh, grinning against her lips as she let a moan dance into the quiet of her living room. His fingers brushed against her cloth covered core, teasing her through the pants she wore.

"Paul…" She gasped when he pulled her into his lap. Her head titled backwards when he kissed his way down the column of her neck.

Paul ground his hips up into hers and smirked when she moaned. "Fuck…. Bella! You're so fucking sexy!"

She couldn't help but blush as she pressed her lips to his again. It should have scared her that she had her tongue down his throat. It should have bugged her that she moved herself against him like a whore. It should have bugged her that his large, warm, calloused hands now danced across the bare skin of her torso under the top of her scrub shirt.

All she could do was grind her hips down harder into his and whimper as his fingers teased her nipples through the lace of her bra. Her lips tore from his and a gasp ripped from her throat as she pushed her chest forward into his teasing caresses.

Paul was in seventh heaven. He had his best friend- and the woman he had fallen head over heels for- sitting in his lap with her lips attached to his as she rocked against him. His eyes rolled back into his head when he felt her kissing a teasing trail to his ear.

"I want you… is that wrong?" She whispered, flicking her tongue out to tease the shell of his ear.

It was his turn to shudder. "Not at all. I want you too."

"Come with me?" She asked standing as she held her hand out to him.

He stood and searched her eyes. They were still clear, if not somewhat hazy from the lust flowing through her body. Could he do this? Could he sleep with his best friend and walk away like nothing happened?

"I'm in for keeps, Bella. I can't … I'm not… I don't-"

"I know." She told him pressing a finger to his lips. "It's been on my mind a lot lately. I know what's going to happen. You're not a rebound. You're my best friend. Edward breaking up with me left me open to finally tell you what I want… and that's you. I think… I mean… it's always been you."

Paul grinned and pulled her to him. He kissed her soundly, picking her up in his arms causing her to squeal. He chuckled when her arms tightened around his shoulders. He re-adjusted her legs around his waist and walked them down the hallway to her room. He pinned her to the wall before they were halfway there. His lips found the sensitive spot on her neck and his teeth nipped at it.

"Paul… please… fuck! Please!" She whined and pulled her top off so his hands had more access to her chest and stomach. She couldn't hide the smirk when he saw the black lace bra she wore.

"My god you're so fucking sexy!" He purred.

She shook her head and pointed to her door before claiming his lips in a heated kiss again. He took her hint and made it the rest of the way to her bedroom without too many more delays. Both of their shirts, his boots and her bra littered the hallway floor, but they were too busy to take notice.

Paul dropped her onto the bed and crawled over her before she had time to react. He grinned at the small frown dancing into place on her lips. He teased her first. He knew she wanted to be fucked. And he promised to do just that. In time.

"Paul.." She whined when he started kissing down her body again. He took a minute to tease and toy with her nipples, moving on only when he was satisfied by her mewls and whimpers. He moaned when he pulled her pants down her legs leaving her in nothing more than a black lace thong.

"Damn Bella…" He kissed his way back up her body after pulling the thong off of her.

She whimpered at the feel of his jean clad legs sliding against her bare skin. She shivered when she felt his fingers dancing down to her dripping pussy. Her head tilted back exposing the porcelain skin to his eager mouth.

He sucked a bruise from the spot over her pulse and moaned when he felt her fingers grazing over his skin. He helped her pull his jeans from his waist and nearly hissed when his dick had been freed from the confines of the restricting fabric.

"I want you… please." It was whispered, but it had Paul's dick throbbing with the need to be sheathed inside of her.

"Condom?" He felt like a fool for not having any on hand. He hadn't anticipated this happening when he'd seen her pull into her driveway.

"I'm on the pill." She whimpered when his hips thrust forward. She loved and hated him teasing her.

Paul grinned at her hushed answer and stilled above her. He rand the backs of his hands over her cheeks, gaining her attention to stare deep into her sinfully gorgeous brown eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive." She ran her hands up his back, one of them resting on the back of his neck while the other moved to his cheek. She smiled at him- one of the true smiles he knew she couldn't possibly force- to show him she meant it.

He slid himself within her walls with a quiet groan. He knew he wouldn't last too long. This was heaven. Her slick walls held him too tight. But it felt so good. He buried his head in the crook of her neck as his hips moved back and forth. The way she sounded- the pleasured gasps, the mewls, the quiet pleas- was music to his ears.

"You feel so fucking good wrapped around my dick." He whispered in her ear, shuddering when he felt her nails digging into the skin of his back.

She gasped, lust coursing through her body as he talked to her. Edward had never done that with her. He'd never spoken to her like that. It sounded so hot. His name left her lips in a gasp when he thrust just that little bit harder.

"You like that, don't you." He purred.

She was so close. "Please…"

"Come on Bella, let go." His hips never stopped the strong, fast thrusts into hers, bringing both of them closer to completion.

Bella's eyes shot wide open, her orgasm racing through her- liquid fire filling her nerves with utter and absolute bliss- as she clung to Paul using him as an anchor to keep her from floating away. She smiled when Paul fell against her, his harsh, panting breaths falling onto her sweaty skin. She frowned when he rolled off of her a mere minute later.

Nothing was said as he gathered her to him. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that her best friend had just given her the best sex of her life. Was it all him or was it because he was her best friend? Did she even care?

"You're thinking too much." He mused.

She smiled. "Just wondering if we'll have another shot at that again." She told him..

Paul turned on his side and propped his head up with his hand. His other hand moved a stray piece of hair from her face. "Would you hold it against me if I said I want another shot?"

"Only if you hold it against me when I say I'm keeping you." She shot back.

Paul grinned. "Bella Swan, you're asking me out, aren't you?" He teased.

"You mad?"

He waited for a minute. "No… not at all." He told her with a grin. "The last few months… being your neighbor… seeing you with that ass… laughing every time I saw your snake snap at his face-" He laughed when she half heartedly slapped his arm.

"It just means… I fell in love with you. All over again." He finally told her.

She sighed. "I fell in love with you too, you know." She told him.

"So why'd you stay with the ass?"

She shrugged. "I thought I loved him more…No Feet couldn't stand him… neither could Ziggy… and that's saying something. Kyle doesn't like snakes and they tolerate him more than they EVER tolerated Edward." She mused.

Paul snorted. "You should have listened to the snakes then."

"Yeah… I know." She kissed him again and laid her head on his chest. Ten minutes of listening to his even breathing, his heartbeat and the silence of her apartment and she was fast asleep.

Paul only smiled. They still had things to work out before they told everyone they were a happy couple. But for the time being, things were good.

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ )

**Author's Note:** The one shot above is the result of a conversation between my fic twin and I in which my ex was bashed and we both talked about the snakes we used to own as pets…. Yes No Feet and Ziggy are real.

I also want to thank my awesome twin, KatastrophicKat, for pre reading this and catching all the small and freaking annoying mistakes in the story. She calls it nitpicking, I call it awesome because I never would have caught them on my own!

Anyways… I would love to hear what you guys think lol.


	14. Moonlight

**Pairing**: Sam/Bella

**Rating**: M

**Summary: **Sam can't help it. It's a clear night. With friends preoccupied and parents fighting at home, what's a teenager to do but jump in the truck and head to his girlfriends house?

**Disclaimer:**

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made or intended to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**Author's Note:**

So this one is a repost as well… I'd forgotten I took it down, but it's been edited… and a few things tweaked here and there… I might expand on it later… but for now… enjoy ;)

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~) **

_ "Hey man, Kim just showed up, I gotta go. I'll see you at practice tomorrow, ok?"_

"Sure. Ditch me for the girlfriend, I see how it is, Jared.. So much for best friends, huh."

"_Screw you, Sam_." Jared laughed. "_You do the same thing when it comes to Bella!"_

"Alright, point made. I'm gonna finish this Spanish paper. Tell Kim I said hi, ok?"

Jared hummed his agreement before hanging up the phone. Sam only sighed and pulled his open Spanish text book towards him again. He was 17 years old, a senior at La Push High School and one step closer to gaining a full athletic scholarship to play football at the University of Washington. He wanted to play for a professional team, but if that failed, he wanted to study marine biology- the same thing his girlfriend would be going to Udub to study.

Bella Swan was six months younger than Sam and just happened to be the Forks police chief's daughter. She also went to Forks High- a rival school of La Push High in everything from sports to academics. Not only was Bella from a rival school, she was also more comfortable being captain of the debate team over being captain of the cheer-leading team- a typical match for a quarter back if you were to go by high school social standards.

Sam, though, didn't care that she wasn't a cheerleader _or_ that she wasn't athletic. He loved her for her calm demeanor, her passion for learning and her sweet _'girl next door' _personality. They met through Jared's girlfriend, Kim- whose dad worked in the Forks police department- and had hit it off near instantaneously in their freshman year. By sophomore year, they were close friends and in their junior year, Sam asked her to be his girlfriend. Now, they planned to go to college together after graduation.

He couldn't believe it sometimes.

He looked out his bedroom window and grinned. It was a rare cloudless and dry evening- so far anyways. He'd give it till ten or so before he bet that the clouds would roll in along with the rain. Living in Washington state, he lived under near constant cloud cover and the threat of rain.

Glass shattering drew his attention to his parents arguing downstairs. The fights had been getting more frequent and he wondered how still had straight A's sometimes. Three months in a row already had his stress level on the rise as his home life became more and more unbearable. He closed his book and rubbed his hands over his face.

They'd started fighting over his half brother, Embry- _again_. His mom stood in the living room accusing his dad of going back to the woman who had tried to break their family apart once already- merely because he'd come home a half an hour late. Allison didn't mind Embry- just his mother (the woman who wanted Josh for herself). It wasn't Embry's fault Josh had cheated. She hated that Tiffany had slept with a married man and she hated Josh sometimes for not thinking of his family before getting drunk and falling into another woman's arms.

Sam didn't fully trust that his dad had told her he'd been married before they'd fallen into bed together. He'd talked to Embry about it plenty of times and Embry had offered his agreement on the theory. They knew their parents had been drinking, but that wasn't an excuse. Either way, it had happened, and Sam had a kid brother whom he adored because of it.

His dad's drunken slurs and cutting replies wrought a frustrated sigh from his lips. He hadn't interfered yet because his dad would never raise a hand to his mom. He knew that. Even drunk, Joshua Uley had too much respect for women- at least, enough respect to not hit them. Sam just wished he wouldn't drink so much that it caused fights. Though, to cut his dad some slack, his mom could be overbearing sometimes.

His phone chirping on his nightstand pulled him from his dark thoughts. Unlocking the screen and moving to his text messages, he grinned when he saw the latest one.

_ 'Just got finished with homework. I've been thinking about you. Miss you. Hope you had a better night than last night!'_

_ 'Miss you too. Tonight's no better… parents have been fighting for the last hour or two. Might go to Paul's to get away from it.'_

_ 'I'm sorry, Sam. We can talk if you want. You might want to try Jared though. I saw Paul's car in front of Jess's house. Her mom is out of town again. Ew. :/'_

Sam chuckled. Bella wasn't one to pry. It was one of the reasons he loved her. She was there when he finally broke down and told her about the fights after a month of hearing it on repeat, and she was there any time he talked about it since then. She never nagged at him to talk, she simply held his hand and put her head on his shoulder.

It wasn't a well known fact, butt Bella knew **exactly** what Sam had been going through- she'd told him her story when he'd broken down and told her just what had been happening to make him so sad and tired. Bella had listened to her parents fighting until the day she turned 14 and told her mom she wanted to stay with her dad after Renee had tried to force her in the car. Her mom had driven away and not looked back.

_ 'Thanks for the heads up baby girl. Luv you!'_

_ 'Luv ya too Sammy.'_

Sam sighed and shook his head, a soft smile playing on his lips. He thumbed through his contacts to find Jared's name. The moon outside caught his attention, causing him to hover over his friends name before his eyes cut to the calendar with a red circle placed over Saturday.

_ Two years_. They'd been together so far for two years- well two years on Saturday at least.

Looking again out his window, he sent a message to Jared. _'Hey, bro… rents got into it again… can you cover for me tonight? I'm goin to see Bella.'_

Jared was quick to reply which meant that his parents and baby sister sat in the living room with him and Kim. He and Paul had cornered Sam after practice after he'd told Bella and told him how worried they'd gotten for him. He broke down and told them, then made them swear not to say anything. So far, they'd kept their promises.

_ 'Don't I always? Kim said she's gonna IM Bella in an hour to spend the night at her house. You better get over there soon.'_

_ 'thanks man. I owe you.'_

_ 'nah, it's cool. C ya tomorrow. Kimmi said hi.'_

_ 'Hi Kim! :D'_

Sam's phone chirped with a message from Kim. _'You have my permission to knock Jay flat on his rear end at practice on Monday! I did not tell him to tell you hi. However… Hi Sam!'_

Sam only chuckled. His friends were nuts.

Now to get out without being seen. Hn… he knew there was a reason he liked having the trellis beside his window.

It took him two minutes to climb to the ground from his bedroom window. His keys, wallet and phone were tucked away in his hoodie as he crept past the kitchen window to his truck. Shifting it into neutral, he pushed it onto the road, hopped in and started the engine. If his parents knew it was him, they gave no indication they wanted to stop him.

He was free to head to Bella's house.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

Bella sighed and rubbed her towel through her hair. She loved her showers- the hot water washing away the grime and stress of the day felt amazing. She loved it even more when she could enjoy it without being rushed. She loved it even more when she had the entire house to herself and could take as long as she wanted in said shower. Looking in the mirror, she couldn't help but grin. Her dad would be working the night shift for the week meaning she could enjoy all the freedoms of a house alone that a 17 year old girl could ever wish to enjoy.

A tapping sound at her window caught her attention and she raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Who the hell was that? Looking at her clock, it was only just now seven at night. With it being fall now, the sun went down earlier, so who would be dumb enough to try and grab her attention like this instead of coming to the front door?

The pang of a small rock bouncing off the glass had Bella rolling her eyes. Quil and Jake. They were the only ones who did that. She poked her head out her window after raising it, fully intent to curse her best friends out, only to stop when she saw her boyfriend grinning up at her.

"Sammy? What are you doing here?! I thought you went to Jared's house! Are you ok?"

Sam grinned. "Yeah.. I'm alright. I had to get outta the house. Jared's busy right now."

She knew what that meant. "Hang on, I'll unlock the back door."

"Hey! Bella. Just get dressed and come on, Kim IMed you… you're spending the night at her house." He grinned.

Her eyes twinkled with mischief. "Someone's pushing his luck. If my dad ever finds out we're sneaking off he'll kill us both, I hope you know that."

"Hey, I won't tell him if you don't." He teased.

"Ten minutes!" She said slamming her window shut.

She rushed to pull on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved form fitting black tee shirt before pulling on her favorite pair of sneakers. A quick look in the mirror and she sighed. Grabbing her pony tail holder, her keys, her wallet and her phone, she rushed out the door in just under ten minutes.

"You sure you don't wanna run track?" Sam teased.

She giggled and greeted him with a kiss, throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm sure. I can't run long distances to save my life."

Sam laughed and hopped down to the bottom step before presenting his back to her. He'd taken to giving her rides on his back to his truck in the winter time because her driveway became a land mine of hidden ice patches that loved to make her slip. Now though, he did it whenever he picked her up anymore.

"One of these days you're going to find out I'm too heavy for you to do this to me, Sam." She whispered in his ear.

He bit his lip to contain the groan he wanted to let loose. "Never. You'll always be light as a feather to me baby girl."

Bella smiled. "So where should we go?" She wondered when they were both seated inside his truck.

"Fire trails. Look how clear it is… I just… I thought maybe we could look at the stars for a while." He smiled.

She grinned and slid over closer to him. He wanted to get away from the fighting. She knew it, but she didn't say a word. "Sounds awesome."

"Well, alright then." He said with a grin before he started the engine. He knew she'd figured out why he wanted to go. He smiled, thankful she'd not called him on it.

Bella merely smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, enjoying the time with him. She'd never pass a chance up to lay close to him- not with finals looming. She loved him, and any time spent with him, no matter what they did, she counted as precious.

Bella smiled and scooted closer to her boyfriend. She mused that any other girl would have had a hissy fit if he'd asked them to lay in the bed of his truck listening to the crickets chirping. She didn't care though. Sam made her feel safe. She loved that they could do this, just be together without filling the quiet with inane chatter. It was just another reason she believed theirs was a relationship meant to last.

Like her godfather and his wife.

Her '_uncle' _Billy had married his high school sweetheart a year after graduation. He had been in love with her until the day she was killed in a car accident. If she were honest, he was STILL in love with her. That was what she hoped it would be like for her and Sam.

"Hey Bella?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you.."

Bella lifted her head from Sam's chest and shifted so she could look at him. "For what?"

Sam sighed and ran his fingers through her hair. "You never push me to talk. We can just lay here like we've been doing and be content. We don't have to do anything… it's fun."

She cuddled into his side again and grinned. He swore up and down he wasn't romantic, but knew better. She placed a kiss over his heart and hummed. "You're welcome Sam." She whispered leaning up to kiss him.

She squeaked as he pulled her over top of him. "Hi." He chuckled.

"Hey." She sat up and looked down at him.

He felt lost to her beauty for a moment. The way the moonlight reflected off of her porcelain skin made her glow. "God, Bella. You're fucking gorgeous!"

She shook her head getting ready to argue with him when he used her body for a counterweight and pulled himself up to sit with her. He met her protests with a kiss and swallowed them. He hated hearing her bad mouth herself. In his opinion, she didn't know how gorgeous she looked- not to him at least. Sure, she wasn't a super model, but she still looked gorgeous to him and a lot of guys he knew.

Bella shifted in his lap, trying to find a more comfortable position for her legs now that he had sat up as well. She froze when she heard him whimper and pulled back to see his eyes closed tight.

"Sam, you ok?"

"You're hard to not get excited around, baby girl." He hinted.

She smiled at him and leaned her forehead on his shoulder. "Hey Sam?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Hm?" He hummed as he ran his hands up and down her back.

Her lips trailed from his shoulder to his neck where she paused to nibble on his pulse point. The path of torture continued up his jaw to his lips as she started shifting in his lap. His hands moved to her waist, trying to stop her from moving. She had other things on her mind though.

"You know… it's been a month…" She whispered.

His eyes searched hers until it dawned on him that she'd been talking about her birth control. A shiver of excitement raced through him as he stared at her. "Has it?"

"Mhm." She said moving her kisses up his jaw to his ear. She caught the lobe in her teeth, smirking when he let out a shuddering breath.

"Baby, don't tease me." He whined.

Bella grinned and moved her lips back down his jaw and further down to his neck. It was a secret love of his that she left marks on him. It was her claim to the other girls in his school. So she said at least.

"Who said I was teasing, Sam?" She finally purred.

Sam moaned and pulled her hips to his. He smirked when she gasped at the feel of his hard cock, throbbing in his jeans. "Feel me, baby girl? Feel what you do to me?"

It wasn't long before his hands caught the hem of her shirt, lifting it up her petite form. He swallowed when he found out she wasn't wearing a bra. He licked his dry lips before leaning in to kiss her, his fingers moving to tease her nipples.

"Sam.." She whined when his lips trailed a path of seductive, pleasurable torture down her jaw to her neck, then further down to one of her nipples.

He couldn't help but groan when she started writhing in his lap. "Damn, babe, you're so hot."

Bella repaid the favor by pulling his tee shirt from his body, her nails raking down the smooth skin of his back. The shivers that followed her nails had nothing to do with the cool night temperature hitting their skin.

"Like that?" She cooed. When he nodded, her nails raked down his skin harder, leaving light pink tracks in his back.

"Bells… please…" He whimpered.

Bella smiled and pressed her lips to his before moving off of his lap. She stood and smirked down at Sam and she ran her hands over her belly. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she unfastened her jeans. She drew the zipper down before Sam had had enough and moved his hands to her waist to help her pull the offending material from her body. He was shocked that she wasn't wearing anything under them either. Shocked, not displeased and oh so turned on at the sight before him.

With Bella situated back in his lap, Sam took the time to run his large hands over every inch of her now nude form he could reach. He kept his eyes locked on hers as one of his hands ventured down to her clit and further down to test the readiness of her trimmed pussy. He grinned when her nails dug into his shoulders.

"Sam!" She gasped as he started rubbing her clit.

Sam's free hand drew her head close to his, their foreheads touching as her breathing came quicker and shorter. "You like that baby?" He teased.

"Please! Sam… fuck… yes!" She whimpered as she got closer to her end.

If Sam had to admit it, he'd say he loved watching Bella get off for him. She was a gorgeous sight to behold. Her lips were parted, her eyes lidded, her cheeks flushed and a look of desire and hunger passing through her soulful chocolate orbs nearly always had him panting for more from her.

"Come on Bells." He cooed.

Bella came with a shuddering cry before flopping in a boneless heap against him. Her arms twined around his neck as he peppered kisses to her cheeks, lips and nose. "Love you." She whispered.

"Love you too baby."

It didn't take her long to recover. She pulled Sam's jeans from his legs and smirked. She nudged him back, pushing him back to the bed of the truck. Her lips left a trail from his jaw down to his nipples where she stopped to bite at one. She continued down until she came to his cock.

"Watch me Sam.." She whispered.

Sam shivered and raised his head to watch her tongue flick out to tease the mushroom head of his dick. He moaned and propped himself up on his elbows, giving into her demands to watch him as she swallowed all eight inches of his impressive cock. If he had anything to say about it, his girl definitely gave amazing head.

"Fuck.. Bella.. So fucking good." He muttered with his head dropped backwards. He didn't want to stop watching her, but the pleasure had become too much.

With a final shout, Sam erupted into Bella's mouth, her throat working to swallow everything he offered. She pumped her hand twice more, sucking him dry before allowing him to fall from her mouth. He shivered and looked up just in time to see her licking her lips, searching for any stray drops she may have missed.

"Feel better?" She purred.

Sam smirked and pulled her down to him before rolling them so that she lay on her back under him. "Not yet, but soon enough we both will." He whispered in her ear.

Bella's legs moved up to wrap around his waist. She threw her head back when she felt him nudging at her soaked core. The anticipation of feeling him sink into her was nearly too much.

"Please… Sam… don't tease me!" She whined.

Sam captured her lips in his and pushed into her body. Bella broke the kiss with a gasp as Sam paused to wait for her to adjust to him. He peppered her face with light kisses as she regained the ability to breath.

"I love you baby girl." He whispered.

Bella smiled. "I love you too, Sam. I'm ok.."

"You sure?" He checked again.

She nodded. "I forgot how big you were…" She muttered. "A month is too long to go without feeling you in me."

Sam pressed a kiss to her lips before pulling nearly all the way out of her. "Indeed. Better not forget anymore." He mused before slamming his hips forward again.

"Sam!" Her nails raked down his back as he set a fast, hard rhythm into her willing body. "Yes!"

"Scream for me baby." He whispered, working them both closer to the edge of pleasurable insanity. "There's no one around here to hear us."

"H-harder… please… so good." She whined before digging her nails into the skin of his sides as she held on to him. She trusted him to keep her grounded.

For his part, Sam redoubled his efforts to push her over the edge, groaning in both pleasure and satisfaction when she yelled his name. It took him three more thrusts before he released into her body calling out her name while resting most of his weight against hers.

When they'd regained their breath, Sam rolled off of her and pulled her close to him. They didn't need to talk. They simply lay together in the stillness of a clear night. They took ten minutes to bask in their endorphin created bliss before Bella shivered after a chilled wind raced by them.

"Come on, lets get dressed and head to Jared's house." Sam whispered.

Bella only smiled and nodded.

As they pulled into Jared's driveway twenty minutes later, Sam looked up to the sky in amusement. There above them, where once a clear night had graced them, clouds moved to cover the moon from their eyes once more. He only shook his head and grinned. Every now and then the skies were perfect, he'd just have to wait for the next one to steal Bella away again. After all, he only had forever, at least that's all he wanted.


	15. Midnight Lullabies

**Title:** Midnight Lullabies

**Genre:** family

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Paul/ Bella, Makenzii

**Word Count:** 100

**Prompt:** picture of a dad playing his guitar for his baby

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made nor do I intend to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**Author's Note:** this was written for the Tricky Raven father's day drabble challenge series... It also goes hand in hand with a few other drabbles and flash fics I've written so far. Maybe soon there will be a story to go along with them :)

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~** )

Bella sighed and pulled herself from her dreams. The baby monitor beside the bed lit up with the cries coming from down the hall. Paul would be home soon. He hated hearing her cry.

She pulled Makenzii into her arms, cooing and soothing away the little girl's pain. While Bella understood what teething meant, the little girl in her arms hated it.

Paul stood watching his girls. With a smile, he picked up his guitar- his secret guilty pleasure- and helped to soothe his daughter back to sleep.

With a kiss to her head, they left her to her dreams.


	16. Her Hero

**Title:** Her Hero

**Genre:** family

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: no pairing- Paul and his daughter

**Word Count:** 500

**Prompt:** picture of a little girl dancing on her dad's shoes

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made nor do I intend to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**Author's Note:** This is another one for the TR Father's Day drabble Challenge :) Enjoy.

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~** )

Makenzii Lahote had the best dad in the world. She told anyone who would listen. Her daddy did everything for her- from playing barbies to yelling at mean old Mrs. Kendall for making her cry.

Now at her uncle Seth's wedding, she wanted a dance with him.

No hesitation.

No '_maybe later_' or '_we'll see_.'

"Come on, princess. Let's make em jealous."

Makenzii grinned and held tight to his waist as he twirled her around the dance floor.

"I love you daddy!"

Paul grinned. "I love you, princess."

She hugged him tight. Makenzii had the best daddy in the world.


	17. A Man's Guide to Raising Kids

**Title:** A Man's Guide To Raising Kids

**Genre:** friendship, family

**Rating**: M- for language

**Pairing**: no pairing- Paul and his kids

**Word Count:** 100

**Prompt:** picture of a guy playing a video game with a baby in his lap holding a separate controller

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made nor do I intend to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**Author's Note:** yet again… another one for the TR Father's day challenge lol. Enjoy.

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~** )

"Paul, you're sure it's ok to leave the twins here?" Kim checked again.

Paul grinned. "It's fine. Jared'll be here soon. Sam's bringing Chris over now. You girls have fun."

Bella dragged her friends away. They had a date with the mall.

"You cock sucker! Quit fucking camping me!"

"Make me, you dick!"

"You're fucking **dead** Uley!"

"You **ass**! Just you fu- **Bella**! You're home early!"

Bella saw her son sitting in Paul's lap, drooling on an old controller. The older kids sat by their dads watching a game of Halo unfold.

Bella glared at her husband. "You're **so **busted."


	18. Family Life

**Title:** Family Life

**Genre:** family

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Paul/ Bella- their kids

**Word Count:** 500

**Prompt:** "Why are you wearing a dress?"

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made nor do I intend to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**Author's Note:** ok… so… this is the one for TR's father's day drabble challenge too…. But there was no WAY I could tweak it… I tried about 50 times… anyways… enjoy!

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~** )

Paul rubbed his hand over his face as he walked through the front door. He made his way into the kitchen where Bella stood putting the last touches on their dinner. She greeted him with a sweet smile and a kiss.

"How was work?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Busy. Annoying. Filled with women who see the muscles but not the ring?" He sighed.

"They can't have you, so ignore them." She teased.

He chuckled. "I'm a one woman wolf."

"Hungry?" She asked, laughing when she heard his stomach growl.

He smirked. "Yeah… I could eat."

"Daddy!" Makenzii raced down the hall, hugging him tight.

"Hey princess. Where's Bradyden?"

'_Click. Clack. Click. Clack.'_

Bella turned her back on her family to hide her amusement. Paul eyed his four year old protégée as he wobbled into the kitchen. He turned horrified eyes to his wife, catching her gaze through the reflection of the kitchen window.

"Brayden… buddy… why are you wearing a dress… and… fairy wings?" He wouldn't comment on the make up Makenzii had taken from Bella's makeup bag- nor would he say anything about the high heeled shoes that his mother so dearly loved.

Brayden turned his wide innocent green eyes up to his daddy and gave him a huge grin. "Fairy god mommy!"

Bella snickered. Paul blinked- clearly baffled.

"Kenzii's princess! I'm god mommy! See…. I have the wings! I can fly!" He turned and shook his back making the wings flop and the dress rustle.

Makenzii giggled. Paul shivered. His poor boy. So this is what living around girls all day did to a little man. He scooped his son up into his arms while his daughter giggled beside Bella. He didn't have the heart to tell his son he'd been ganged up on by the women in the house.

"How about you give 'Kenzii her dress back. You can help me with the car." Paul compromised.

"After dinner!" Bella warned.

Paul arched an eyebrow. "Ok. After dinner. You have to eat all your food though. Both of you do."

"But green beans are yucky!" Makenzii pouted.

"Worms!" Brayden giggled.

Bella chuckled and helped her son out of the princess dress, tiara, heels and fairy wings. She caught Paul shivering and smirked. He'd never say anything bad about his son playing dress up. He loved his children to much to ever destroy their confidence that way. She knew though, deep down, he'd love nothing more than to burn all the dresses in the house.

"I'll be princess tomorrow?" Brayden asked Bella.

Bella kissed his cheek, pretending to pout when he brushed it away just as fast. "You can try. I think Makenzii likes being a princess though buddy."

"Can I be daddy's princess?" He asked.

Makenzii glared and crossed her arms. "**I'm** daddy's princess!"

Little brothers. Ugh!

Paul grinned. "Of course you are. And Brayden is my lil man."

Brayden grinned in satisfaction. "**I'm** daddy's lil man!"

Paul sighed and shook his head. How he loved his family.


	19. Busted

**Title:** Busted

**Genre:** family, humor?

**Rating**: K

**Pairing**: Paul/Bella

**Word Count:** 100

**Author's Note:** Ok… so… This goes hand in hand with 'A Man's Guide To Raising Kids.' I couldn't resist writing Bella's 'punishment' it wouldn't leave my mind lol. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made nor do I intend to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~** )

Bella hummed in satisfaction as she surveyed her finished project. Given that she'd asked her dad to help her build the 'new shed,' he had no clue what he'd be coming home to.

He should have known.

"Hey baby… where's my pillow?"

Bella smirked. "This way."

Shock resonated within him. The brand new dog house had been turned so the back faced the house- intentionally. A chain link fence surrounded the open areas.

"A dog house?!" He choked.

"Think of it as a wolf house. When you stop the cursing, you can come inside again."

He sighed. Only his mate.


	20. Stunned Still

**Title:** Stunned Still

**Genre:** Drama, Friendship, Romance

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Embry/Bella

**Summary:**

Bella's in college- and struggling to pay the bills. Embry's out for a night on the town celebrating his 21st birthday with a few pack mates. Destiny is a funny thing and it's inevitable when they meet- in the most unlikely of places.

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made nor do I intend to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**Pre- Reader:** my awesome fic twin- KatastrophicKat

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~** )

Bella sighed and adjusted her makeup in the vanity mirror where she sat. The teenager she used to be had disappeared the moment she left Forks after her high school graduation. She'd moved to Seattle for college and hadn't once looked back at the sleepy little town. She blew a kiss to her reflection and stood.

Her outfit- a black cowboy hat, a plaid button down shirt that showcased her flat stomach, a pair of daisy duke style cut off shorts and a pair of black snake skin stiletto boots- earned her a few whistles as she passed by the other girls sitting in the dressing room vanity stations. She smiled and made her way to the door before disappearing to the left.

"I didn't know you worked tonight hon. I thought you had a paper due." A man with red hair and kind blue eyes mused when he saw her.

She shrugged. "I asked for a few more shifts. Bills and food… you know how it is." She teased.

He nodded his head. "That I do. College life is **ever **so fun." He frowned when the sounds of a fight reached his ears. "Duty calls. Knock 'em dead, sexy." He grinned.

Bella shook her head and rolled her eyes. Gavin Brooks could rival a bear in size, but he hated fighting if he could help it. Most men left him alone due to his height and muscle mass. Bella and the rest of the girls in Sinsations Lounge knew him to be a teddy bear unless they got messed with or someone started a fight.

_"Ladies and gentlemen…we have a special surprise for you tonight. Here on center stage, for your entertainment, we present to you… __**Rayne**__!"_

Cheers, cat calls and wolf whistles filled the room, nearly drowning out the sounds of the music that had started to play. Bella smirked and sauntered onto the stage. She'd been a crowd favorite since the first day she stepped onto the catwalk.

The lone pole at the end of the catwalk used to terrify her.

She'd applied to be a bartender and waitress at the lounge in her first year of college. She loved it, she did... but she also couldn't help but admire the confidence the dancers had. when one of the dancers, Cali, asked her to give it a try when the lounge closed, she shook her head and told her she'd never be able to dance the way they did. Cali taught her everything she knew and built Bella's confidence higher than it had ever been under the careful watch of her friends in Forks. She told Bella about her own foul experiences with men and told her on the stage- everything melted away.

Bella started small- little twirls with both hands on the pole before grinding down the metal the way Cali instructed- before growing more bold as time passed. She'd even mastered hanging upside down with her legs curled around the pole. Cali had become her best friend in the space of time she'd been her teacher- even moving to replace some of her friends in Forks.

She'd been a 'dancer' for close to three years now and she loved every second of it. She moved flawlessly, smirking and winking at the men- and the occasional woman- who waved their hard earned money her way. She even offered one woman a kiss- filled with plenty of tongue to get the crowd roaring- in repayment for her donation.

When the song ended, Bella gathered her clothing and her money, tipped her hat and sauntered off the stage to cheers and shouts for more. She stopped at the end of the floor and threw a kiss over her shoulder. She never noticed the stunned eyes of four men sitting in a back corner booth.

Embry Call let out a shaky breath. When Paul, Jared and Quil announced they planned to take him to a club for his birthday, he never guessed it would be a strip club. He never guessed he'd see Bella Swan dancing as a stripper either. The four wolves stared at each other in shock, trying to make sense of what they'd just seen.

"Who knew Bella stripped?" Jared blinked. As far as he knew, the pack thought she worked as a bartender and waitress in an upscale bar. Her dad had told them that much. "Guess it's a good thing Jake isn't here."

Embry only nodded his head. She may not have belonged to Jacob anymore, but their alpha still held a tiny candle for the girl- same as Edward Cullen always would.

For the most part, she avoided La Push. Her failed attempt at romance with Jacob left her less than willing to see the rest of the pack unless she had no choice- as in the days her dad went to visit Billy. He'd seen her off and on since she moved to Seattle. She'd come to stay with her dad for holidays and a few weeks over the summers, but he never guessed she'd become a stripper. He shifted in his seat trying to get the image of her hanging upside down on the pole with her legs held wide open out of his head.

"_That _wasn't Bella…" Quil finally muttered.

Paul nodded his head slow. His wolf would never forget her scent. She'd been the only female brave enough to smack him with no fear of retaliation. "That's her alright."

Jared nodded too. "You think she saw us?"

"It's possible. Did you see the kiss she sent towards Embry?" Quil teased.

Embry rolled his eyes. "She didn't look at me." He huffed.

They shared a look between them that caused Embry to roll his eyes. He wouldn't tell them to shut up again, they never listened anymore. Fate didn't exist- the same as spirit wolves didn't exist. How he hated fate sometimes.

"At least she put her clothes on again." Jared mused.

They followed Jared's line of sight, watching as the lithe brunette they'd just seen dancing sauntered around the tables, dressed once more in her daisy dukes and a plaid shirt. She flirted and greeted men and women alike, sitting in their laps or kissing their cheeks and posing for pictures with them.

They turned and eyed Embry, waiting to see if he'd cause a scene. With a sigh of relief at his calm behavior, they turned back to watch Bella. She'd transformed from a shy, uncoordinated teenager into an outgoing, graceful young woman without them noticing.

Paul caught the arm of a passing serving girl with a light touch to her upper arm. He grinned when her blue eyes roved over his body, doing the same in turn to Jared, Quil and Embry. "Hey gorgeous, do me favor." He purred.

"What can I do for you doll?" She giggled.

Paul smirked. "Just answer a question for my friends and I."

"What question would that be?"

"Is Rayne's _real _name Bella Swan?"

The girls' eyes hardened. "_**I **_wouldn't know. If you need something else, one of the _other _girls can help you. Now if you'll excuse me, gentleman, I have work to do." She huffed before storming away with her blonde hair bouncing.

They watched in amusement as the girl made a show of helping other visitors to the lounge before sauntering over to Bella, pulling her off to the side. After a minute of hushed conversation, both girls turned their way while the serving girl pointed towards Paul.

Embry sighed and banged his head against the table while Jared patted his back and Quil let out a bark of laughter. He nearly wished Jacob **had **come with them. His alpha's _imprint_,however, had put her foot down and told them under '_no uncertain terms_'did she want him in a club. She'd have blown a gasket to hear said club housed strippers.

"So who's asking about Bella?" She asked when she stopped in front of their table. She'd changed so much from the teenager they once knew.

Quil grinned. She wanted to play feisty. "Some old friends."

"Friends? I don't see any _friends _here." She mused.

Paul's eyebrow raised. "When did the leech lover grow a set of balls?"

"The same time you handed yours over to your alpha's _sister_, Cujo." She snapped with a roll of her eyes.

Jared choked on his drink. "_Damn _Paul! She just **owned **your ass!"

Embry sighed. "Look, we don't want anymore trouble than we've already caused. We'll pay our tab and leave. Sorry about Paul, Bella." He said.

Bella shook her head and sighed. _Ever the peace keeper_\- she'd missed Embry. "You don't have to leave guys. Look… I'm sorry… it's just a surprise to see you here. I'm gonna clear a private room for a few minutes."

"The owner won't say anything?" Paul wondered.

She rolled her eyes. "No. If I tell him your friends, he's cool with it. I don't have to dance again right now so it's fine."

Quil grinned when they walked into a large room with two-way mirror glass windows that gave the room's occupants a clear view of the stage area. The room sported two couches were covered by black leather and on the coffee table sat a variety of expensive alcohol.

"You've been living it up, haven't you, Swan?" Paul mused.

She arched an eyebrow at him and closed the door. "What makes you ask that?"

"I just assumed you had it made. Don't stripped make easy money?" He wondered. He missed Embry's growl and Jared's tense shoulders.

She rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time since she confronted him. "You know what they say about assumptions, don't you?"

Embry grinned. "They make an ass of you and me." He shrugged when his friends stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"Exactly." Bella chuckled.

Paul rolled his eyes. "I guess you haven't changed as much as I thought."

Quil shook his head. "Not the same girl from the Taj… _that's _for **damn **sure."

Embry sighed. He, like his friends, watched Bella close. Hurt flashed in her eyes before she hid it away. She had missed them after all.

"So what brings you to Seattle. I thought the wolves weren't allowed off the reservation." She wondered. She didn't want to talk about her estranged friendship with Jacob Black. She'd never forgive him for not telling her about his betrayal to their relationship. She threw Edward in his face the last time they talked and while she felt ashamed of her own actions and how she handled things, she couldn't find it in her to apologize yet.

Maybe one day.

Jared nodded towards Embry. "Embry's 21." He snickered bringing Bella from her thoughts. "We're celebrating. Sam would have come, but his pup got sick and Emily is down for the count with whatever it is too. "

"Jake's not here?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Quil sighed. "His _imprint _doesn't like him out of her sight."

"It figures." Bella huffed with a roll of her eyes.

Jared blinked. He, like the pack, knew that Jake had neglected to tell Bella about his imprint when it had first happened. He also knew that Bella hadn't said a word before taking off to Seattle- nor had Charlie for that matter. He couldn't help but wonder sometimes if she would have stayed closer had they not tried to pursue a relationship.

A knock on the door interrupted anything she would have said. She smiled when she saw Gavin's face in the opening. She waved him in, telling him everything was ok when he asked. She introduced him to her friends, laughing when he teased her for being so tiny compared to everyone else in the room. Gavin left two minutes later, satisfied she'd been unharmed.

"You nailing the bouncer or what, Swan?" Paul snickered.

Bella rolled her eyes. She huffed and turned to his friends. "Didn't you put him through obedience school?"

"He failed, sorry Bella." Jared smirked.

She rolled her eyes and looked at Paul. "No, _Rover_, I'm not nailing the bouncer- not that it's any of your concern."

Embry glared at Paul. "**Must **you antagonize her?"

"Sorry… too easy." He grinned. Jared shook his head and pulled Paul from the room with the promise of drinks if he stayed quiet.

Quil sighed. "Same old. Same old. Rachel's tamed him… some… but he's still an ass most days."

"I doubt Paul will ever change. He wouldn't be Paul if he did." She mused.

Quil grinned. "You've been missed loca." He said when the silence had stretched long enough.

"_Quil_…" Embry warned, eying his friend.

He held his hands up to placate him. "I said my peace." He wouldn't tell Bella that Embry had imprinted on her before she'd left. He only gave his friend a pointed stare and raised his eyebrow in challenge.

Bella sighed. She poured herself a drink and eyed the two. She wished she knew what the pointed looks and warning growls meant. She wasn't used to Quil and Embry fighting at all- one or both of them with Jake, but not with each other. "You want the truth?" She finally asked.

"Don't friends _usually _tell each other the truth?" Quil mused.

Bella held her glass up towards him. "_Anyways_… I'm coming home once I graduate. Billy offered me a job on the rez teaching in the tribal school."

Embry grinned. "That's awesome. The pack will be happy!"

"I'm betting so. I've missed you guys too… for the record." She said with a smile directed towards Embry.

Quil nodded. "Not to change the subject, but I gotta piss. So… I'm gonna go… you two have fun!"

Embry rolled his eyes. "Only Quil." He shook his head.

"Captain Obvious much?" Bella giggled when she saw him slide over to the bar.

Embry nodded and sighed. "Yeah… that's Quil for you. He just wants to drink and flirt with the girls."

She sighed and shook her head after a length of silence. "So you're 21 now." She grinned.

"Shocking huh." He grinned. "Why they thought I needed to come to a strip club is beyond me."

Bella chuckled and sauntered towards him. "You've always been more cautious and reserved than some of our other friends."

He nodded. "True… they have done some stupid things." He mused.

She slid onto his lap sideways, giggling when he froze and turned wide eyes on her. "You've always been so shy. It made you so unassuming." She teased before turned so her back rested against his chest.

"Bella... you- I- _oh wow_…" His eyes closed when she started moving in his lap.

"Did you enjoy the dance earlier?" She purred.

He clenched his fists at his side. "I did…" He hated his wolf at the moment. They couldn't lie to their imprint. He wanted to tell her she didn't need to do what she'd started to do- but the wolf may as well have rolled onto his back to present her his belly.

"Did you get turned on by the show?" She wondered, her voice innocent though her eyes danced with mirth.

He swallowed and hard and nodded. "It's hard **not **to get turned on by something like that. I envied the pole." He mused.

"You got jealous of the _pole_?" She giggled. "Silly wolf." She teased.

His breathing sped up as he worked to control his wolf. He'd had his fair share of women in his bed- much to the annoyance of the wolf- but Bella fell under a different category all together. _She was his imprint_\- his everything. Her scent- ambrosia to his wolf- filled his lungs and ripped a needy moan from his lips.

"I got jealous of the woman you kissed." He finally growled in her ear, his voice husky with desire.

She smirked. "Does it turn you on, Embry? Thinking of me with another woman?"

A growl rumbled through his chest before one of his hands snaked it's way up her front to rest on her neck. He held her to him, tilting her head so his lips could reach the skin of her throat. He smirked when she shivered. She'd never seen him so dominant before, and by the scent of her arousal, she liked what she saw.

"You know what turns me on Bella? The thought of you, naked and bent over that table… the thought of me pounding my dick into your soaked pussy while you scream my name… the thought of filling you with my cum night after night... the thought of calling you mine... **That's **what turns me on and **that's **what I want."

Bella gasped and turned her head to look over her shoulder. Her half lidded eyes met his as she continued to move against him. She didn't understand why she'd sat in his lap with all the familiarity of a life long girlfriend- she only knew it felt right. It took her a moment to realize where she'd seen the kind of behavior before now. Her friends- _the other imprints_\- acted the same way.

Bella swallowed, meeting his eyes as she looked over her shoulder at him. "_You imprinted on me_."

He nodded, the wolf in him pleased that she'd figured it out for herself without him having to tell her. He wasn't prepared for her to leave the warmth of his arms so soon though. She stood and glared down at him with her arms over his chest. He'd never seen her more gorgeous.

He swallowed. "Bella?"

"When?!" She growled.

He swallowed. "Uh… three years ago?"

"Why didn't you _tell _me?! Did they all know?! Did _Jake _know?!" Bella hissed.

Paul, Jared and Quil made their way back into the room, having heard her shouts. They saw Embry standing with his back to her, his hands trembling at his sides. From the looks of it, and the smell of the room, she'd figured out just what she meant to him before he'd had any fun.

"Bella…"

"No! You _shut it_, Quil! You **knew**! You _all _knew! Dammit! Embry why didn't you _tell _me!" She growled.

Embry sighed, fighting with his wolf to comfort her. He deserved some of her wrath. He stepped away when she moved closer, not seeing that she'd corralled him into a corner before it was too late. His friends watched on, anxiety growing. His wolf lay just under the surface and his anger started to climb- anger towards himself for keeping something so important from her.

"Bella… come on chicka…. Step back." Quil tried. He winced when she slapped him away.

"Tell me the **truth **Embry. You owe me **that **much!" She hissed again.

Embry's growl caused her to take a half step back. "You want the truth? The truth is that I didn't want you to **want **me for some damn _wolf voodoo_! I didn't want you to see me just **because **of the damn _imprint_! I wanted you to look at me and see who I was **without **the wolf! I didn't want you _tied down _when I knew you wanted to **go**! _Dammit Bella_! I've loved you since I saw you in the Taj that first day! Am I wrong for wanting you to love me for **me**\- the fucking **man **and not the damn **wolf**?!"

The sound of the door closing broke the silence of the room causing Bella to jump. She took a step towards him, only to be brushed aside as Embry walked towards one of the couches. Bella sighed and closed her eyes, trying to gather her thoughts.

"It's always the quiet ones." She finally mused.

Embry snorted but remained quiet.

"Embry…" Bella sighed and moved to stand in front of him. She bit her lip in debate before lifting his chin to look at her. Shock filled her when she saw the tears and defeat in his eyes.

"I told you earlier Bella… we'll pay the tab and leave. I didn't want to cause drama." He sighed.

"Don't you **dare **leave me, Embry Call." She growled, fire dancing through her eyes.

His wolf sat up and took notice. Their imprint wanted them here. "Is that a request?"

"That's a damn **order**. I didn't say I wanted you to leave!" She huffed.

He nodded and swallowed. He didn't want to tell her how gorgeous she looked riled up as she was. "I'll stay then."

She took his hand in hers and laced their fingers together after she sat next to him. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"You know you can." He said with a quiet, soothing tone.

She sighed. "I may be pissed as hell at you for trying to keep this from me, but I'm glad it was you to imprint on me. I _did _see you in the Taj… I saw the quiet, gentle _giant_ of a boy who would sacrifice himself for his friends if it meant they'd be happy and safe. I saw the _man_\- strong, sweet, compassionate and willing to provide for a family and I saw the _dominant predator _hell bent on destroying the evil creature after his family. I saw that in you Embry… I **always **have."

For the second time that night, Embry stared in awe of the woman before him. He promised his wolf in that moment- hearing those words- he'd never doubt him again. The wolf had known all along what would happen- he should have listened to the spirit.

"Hey Bella… time to get dressed for your next dance sweetheart." Gavin said, knocking on the door.

Bella nodded and waved him away. She kissed Embry and told him to find a seat and enjoy the show. When the lounge closed, his pack mates found Embry and Bella by her car. Embry had her pinned to the hood while his hips slammed into hers. They wrote it off as too much sexual tension and tried to forget the way she screamed his name before they finished.

A year later when Bella walked down the aisle to him- dressed in a white high-lo halter style wedding dress- the breath got sucked from his lungs yet again. Paul had to remind him to breathe before he passed out at the alter. If he thought her gorgeous the first night he saw her dancing- she looked a vision then. He had to smirk when he saw her shoes: clear, 6 inch platforms that she'd worn only two nights prior- _for his eyes only_.

"I love you." He whispered before sealing his wedding vows with a kiss.

Bella grinned when they made it to their hotel room after the reception.

Time to stun her husband- **again**.


End file.
